


curious speck that got caught up in orbit

by casnbees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas trabaja para la NASA y para los MOL, Case Fic, Dean es el cazador de siempre, Dialogue-Only, Fanart, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Lawboy Sam, M/M, NASA, casi Screenplay/Script Format, creo, en realidad solo son cas y dean charlando, mexican mitology, son básicamente diálogos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnbees/pseuds/casnbees
Summary: Dean ha pertenecido toda su vida a la organización de los Men of letters, por herencia genética más que por gusto, desde luego. Castiel también forma parte de la misma organización, opera desde la comodidad de las oficinas de la NASA. Son puestos en un caso juntos, en el que Dean sugiere (asegura) que se trata de alienígenas pero Castiel le asegura (sugiere) que no tiene razón.Dean: ¿Entonces el caso no tiene que ver con tu puesto en la NASA?Castiel: Pues aún desconocemos la naturaleza del caso pero dudo mucho que tenga que ver con mi puesto.Dean: El cual ¿es?Castiel: Clasificado.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	curious speck that got caught up in orbit

**Author's Note:**

> mi primer ¿fic? en este fandom, básicamente soy muy floja para narrar así que solo escribí diálogos que creí que cas y dean tendrían en este universo alternativo, ah, e hice algunos dibujos sobre ello.  
> una disculpa si hay algún error de tipeo

Dean fue citado muy temprano a la oficina central de _Men of letters_ , odiaba ser citado por ellos para un caso porque siempre solicitaban su presencia antes de que el sol estuviera puesto en el cielo. Dejó el bunker para conducir su precioso auto y lanzarles malas caras a sus _jefes._

Dean entró a la sala de reuniones donde encontró a Bobby, Ketch, Mick, Serena (a.k.a. el cerebro de la organización) y un hombre que Dean jamás ha visto por las oficinas.

 **Dean:** _(les da una mirada de ojos entrecerrados a todos antes de hablar)_ No sabía que era una fiesta.

 **Bobby:** _(apenas mirándolo)_ Desafortunadamente no lo es.

 **Ketch:** Señor Winchester, le hemos pedido que venga porque—

 **Dean:** Porque hay un caso, qué novedoso.

 **Mick:** _(resopla)_ No sé por qué perdemos el tiempo con él, hay un sinfín de cazadores que harían el trabajo.

 **Dean:** Tal vez alguien debió escucharte, Mick, no habría tenido que ducharme con el agua fría.

 **Ketch:** ¿Cómo es que un evento tiene que ver con el otro?

 **Dean:** Te explico… El sol no ha dado aún así que el panel solar no ha podido hacer su trabajo—

 **Serena:** Suficiente.

Todos guardaron silencio. Serena Colman es una directora severa.

 **Serena:** Winchester, tenemos un caso de su estilo.

 **Dean:** O sea, difícil como el infierno.

 **Serena:** _(lo ignora)_ Es peculiar por lo que requerimos de su amplia experiencia cazando para atrapar a lo que sea que esté atemorizando una comunidad al norte de Colorado.

 **Dean:** Esto pudo haber sido un e-mail.

 **Mick:** Por favor, consigamos a otro cazador.

 **Serena:** Yo he decidido que el señor Winchester va a cubrir este caso y es mi última palabra.

Dean le da una sonrisa a Mick con orgullo.

 **Serena:** El señor Winchester y el señor Novak, claro.

 **Dean:** _(deja de sonreír)_ ¿Quién?

 **Serena:** El señor Novak _(señala al hombre desconocido en la sala),_ es uno de nuestros vínculos en la NASA, y ambos trabajarán en el caso.

 **Dean:** Sí… No lo creo.

 **Bobby:** Se requiere de un trabajo de equipo, muchacho.

 **Dean:** No, ya hemos pasado por esto. Yo trabajo solo.

 **Serena:** Sabemos que su habilidad es estupenda, Winchester, pero necesitamos al señor Novak en el caso también.

 **Dean:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Estamos cazando extraterrestres acaso?

 **Serena:** Es un requerimiento que debemos cumplir, el gobierno lo ha enviado y nos permite entrar en acción en el caso solo si el señor Novak está dentro también.

 **Dean:** Pues entonces que él lo haga solo. No trabajo en equipo.

 **Bobby:** Debe asistir uno de nosotros también, la criatura de la que estamos hablando no parece encajar con el perfil de ningún otro caso con el que hayamos tratado.

 **Dean:** Bien, envíen a Mick.

 **Mick:** _(sonríe satisfecho)_ Me parece una buena idea.

 **Serena:** En este caso voy a enviar un _cazador_ y será el señor Winchester o no será nadie.

 **Dean:** ¿No enviará a nadie? ¿Qué pasa con la gente que está en peligro?

 **Serena:** Enviar a otro cazador que no sea usted será el equivalente a no enviar a nadie.

 **Dean:** _(suspira sabiendo que están exagerando pero que no tiene salida)._

El señor Novak permanece callado, mirando entre cada persona que hablaba, atento pero tranquilo.

 **Dean:** Son alienígenas, ¿verdad?

Claro que Dean acepta el caso.

 **Serena:** El señor Novak y usted emprenderán su marcha de inmediato a Colorado, les haré llegar los expedientes completos del caso y la ubicación por correo electrónico.

 **Dean:** Les dije que pudo haber sido un e-mail.

 **Bobby:** Por el momento no necesitamos trabajo en cubierto, solo un perfil bajo.

 **Dean:** ¿No pretenderemos una relación, matrimonio, conexión familiar?

 **Ketch:** _(se ríe)_ Al menos no para el caso.

Finalmente el señor Novak se aclara la garganta, llamando un poco la atención de las personas en la sala pero aún sin decir nada.

 **Dean:** De acuerdo. _(invita a Novak con un movimiento de cabeza)_ Que empiece el viaje.

 **Serena:** Señor Winchester _(lo llama antes de que salga de la sala),_ es el primer caso en campo del señor Novak, requiero de su total cooperación en este trabajo.

 **Dean:** _(se esfuerza por sonreírle)_ Como cada vez.

//

Dean guía al muy callado señor Novak hasta el estacionamiento, se detiene antes de que puedan ingresar al auto.

 **Dean:** _(se gira hacia su compañero)_ No me he presentado correctamente. Mi nombre es Dean Winchester.

Castiel Novak, responde mientras estrechan sus manos.

 **Dean:** _(se burla)_ Bastante angelical.

 **Castiel:** _(trata de burlarse de su nombre también)_ Bastante… Como el… Arma.

 **Dean:** Al menos lo reconoces.

 **Castiel:** _(suspira con tranquilidad)_ También soy un _Men of letters_ , estoy entrenado.

 **Dean:** _(rueda los ojos)_ Lo que digas.

Entran en el auto.

 **Dean:** ¿A dónde te llevo para que consigas tu equipaje?

 **Castiel:** En realidad mi equipaje ya está en el maletero.

 **Dean:** ¿Qué?

 **Castiel:** Ellos no creían que te fueses a negar al caso.

 **Dean:** _(murmura)_ Debí hacerlo.

 **Castiel:** ¿Tú no debes buscar tu equipaje?

 **Dean:** Siempre tengo un equipaje listo en el maletero.

 **Castiel:** No soy tan mal compañero como te estás imaginando.

 **Dean:** Primero que nada, tú no eres el problema, son ellos. Segundo, no tienes idea de lo que me estoy imaginando.

 **Castiel:** _(ladea la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos hacia Dean)_ Sugiero que empecemos nuestro camino a Colorado, son diez horas de camino.

 **Dean:** _(comienza a conducir)_ Conmigo son ocho.

 **Castiel:** Prefiero que sean diez, con nuestras vidas.

 **Dean:** _(se burla)_ Amigo, soy un profesional.

 **Castiel:** Eso continúan diciendo todos.

 **Dean:** Así que…

 **Castiel:** _(lo observa con atención)_ ¿Qué?

 **Dean:** ¿Trabajas para la NASA?

 **Castiel:** Sí, ya lo sabes.

 **Dean:** ¿En qué área?

 **Castiel:** Es clasificado.

 **Dean:** ¿Tu puesto de trabajo es clasificado? ¿En serio?

 **Castiel:** _(asiente)._

 **Dean:** _(entrecierra los ojos, mirando con sospecha)_ ¿Y bien?

 **Castiel:** _(resopla, frustrado)_ Dean, tendrás que ser más específico con tu manera de hablar o no entenderé jamás lo qué tratas de comunicar.

 **Dean:** _(se ríe)_ ¿Los extraterrestres sí existen, verdad?

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos y mira por la ventana)_ Creí que los cazadores eran adultos, no niños.

 **Dean:** _(se vuelve a reír)_ Eso es incorrecto, yo empecé desde niño.

 **Castiel:** _(lo mira sin creerle)_ Cazas monstruos desde niño.

 **Dean:** Claro.

 **Castiel:** ¿Qué clase de padre permite que sus hijos, niños, cazen?

 **Dean:** Un cazador.

 **Castiel:** _(la expresión en su rostro se relaja)_ Lo dices en serio.

//

Después de un par de horas Dean se detiene junto a un restaurante al lado de la carretera.

 **Castiel:** ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

 **Dean:** _(mira su reloj, confundido)_ ¿Bromeas? Es la hora del almuerzo.

 **Castiel:** Y nos detuvimos por una hamburguesa.

 **Dean:** _(sonríe emocionado)_ Es que soy un compañero muy amable.

 **Castiel:** No puedo almorzar una bomba de sodio.

 **Dean:** _(confundido, lo corrige)_ Ah no, es una hamburguesa.

Ambos se bajan del auto y caminan dentro del lugar.

 **Dean:** Seguramente eres como mi hermano, ¿ordeno algo que sea mayormente verde para ti?

 **Castiel:** Hablas de una ensalada.

 **Dean:** Seguro.

 **Castiel:** _(suspira y responde antes de irse a sentar)_ Que tenga fresa y manzana.

 **Dean:** _(murmura para sí mismo)_ ¿Qué eres? ¿La reina de Inglaterra?

Su comida se tarda diez minutos en llegar a su mesa, el teléfono celular de Dean suena con una llamada por parte de Sam que responde en alta voz, así que Castiel puede escuchar.

 **Dean:** _(tiene la boca llena y trata de soltar un)_ Buenos días.

 **Sam:** Por favor dime que estás comiendo.

 **Dean:** _(se ríe)_ Cristo, hermano.

 **Sam:** Bobby me mandó un mensaje, aparentemente tomaste un caso en pareja.

 **Dean:** Fui obligado pero mi compañero parece ideal. Sam, saluda a Cas.

 **Sam:** ¿Cas? ¿Hola?

 **Castiel:** Hola, Sam.

 **Sam:** Lamento tanto que tengas que ver mi hermano mientras come.

 **Castiel:** _(sonríe divertido)_ Está bien.

 **Sam:** Como sea, Dean. Bobby dijo que es un caso particular—

 **Dean:** _(habla antes de morder su hamburguesa)_ Son aliens.

 **Sam:** ¿Dijiste aliens?

 **Dean:** Cas trabaja en la NASA.

 **Castiel:** No son aliens.

 **Dean:** _(entrecierra los ojos)_ ¿Cómo sabes?

 **Sam:** Lo sabe porque los aliens no existen, Dean. Tómalo en serio.

 **Dean:** Lo tomo en serio, ¿por qué otra razón enviarían a un chico NASA?

 **Sam:** Eso no lo sé, ¿ya tienes los antecedentes del caso?

 **Castiel:** Aún no los envían.

 **Dean:** _(rueda los ojos)_ Malditos flojos.

 **Sam:** Como sea, me los envías para que pueda darles un vistazo y ver en qué te puedo ayudar.

 **Castiel:** Son archivos clasificados.

 **Sam:** (se ríe suavemente a través de la bocina del celular).

 **Dean:** Sí… No existe tal cosa, además si no se lo envío yo Bobby lo hará de todos modos.

 **Castiel:** ¿Por qué haría eso?

 **Sam:** Bobby es como… Eh, ¿un padre para nosotros? ¿Un tío, quizá?

 **Castiel:** ¿Fue el que dejó a Dean cazar desde niño?

 **Dean:** Nope.

 **Sam:** Me tengo que ir, tengo un curso en veinte minutos.

 **Dean:** Interesante.

Cuelga la llamada.

 **Castiel:** ¿Sam es un cazador también?

 **Dean:** No si tiene suerte _(se ríe)_ , está en la escuela de leyes. Será como tú, un infiltrado.

 **Castiel:** No soy un…

 **Dean:** _(sonríe)._

//

A mitad del camino reciben los correos electrónicos con toda la información del caso.

 **Dean:** ¿Puedes leerlo mientras conduzco?

 **Castiel:** _(asiente)_ Son tres archivos…

 **Dean:** _(sus ojos se abren con sorpresa)_ Tacaños.

 **Castiel:** Uno es el reporte que la policía recibió por parte de una chica de la zona, otro es… Son los testimonios de diferentes personas del pueblo… Y el último es un conjunto de fotos borrosas, con poca iluminación y… Unos cultivos.

 **Dean:** _(sorprendido y molesto)_ ¿Eso es todo?

 **Castiel:** _(igual de sorprendido y molesto pero con mayor habilidad de control)_ Supongo que sí… Ah espera, me acaban de enviar otro archivo adjunto.

 **Dean:** _(se relaja)_ Gracias al cielo.

 **Castiel:** Es… Una selfie de Mick en el baño. Oh, dice que se equivocó de destinatario.

 **Dean:** _(golpea el volante)_ ¿Es el día de los inocentes?

 **Castiel:** Claro que no.

 **Dean:** Era retórica.

 **Castiel:** Todo esto parece… Que nos han enviado a investigar alguna leyenda local pero sin pruebas necesarias para convertirlo en un caso.

 **Dean:** ¿Los testimonios hablan sobre alguna criatura?

 **Castiel:** Hablan de sonidos extraños en patios traseros, risas y “como si alguien se estuviese tratando de comunicar”. Una persona dice haber visto un “animal que brillaba como un árbol de navidad—

 **Dean:** Aliens.

Continuaron hablando sobre el resto de los testimonios, Dean ofreciendo su humilde teoría y Castiel rodando los ojos para hacerle saber que estaba siendo ridículo.

//

Está empezando a oscurecer cuando llegan al pueblo indicado en el correo que Mick envió, Dean estacionó frente al motel donde se quedarían.

 **Castiel:** ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

 **Dean:** Cazando aliens.

 **Castiel:** Me refiero al motel.

 **Dean:** Hospedándonos, desde luego.

Se bajan del auto.

 **Castiel:** La organización nos financia todo lo que queramos y tú eliges este lugar, hay hoteles aquí.

 **Dean:** ¿Eres nuevo acaso? Los hoteles no son lugar adecuado para cazadores.

 **Castiel:** _(hace una mueca)_ En realidad es mi primer caso en campo…

 **Dean:** Muy bien, para este caso eres un cazador, así que trata de mezclarte.

Ordenan una habitación doble.

 **Dean:** _(abre la puerta a la habitación emocionado)_ ¿Hueles eso?

 **Castiel:** Ojalá no lo oliera.

 **Dean:** Huele a hogar dulce hogar.

 **Castiel:** No tan dulce ni tan hogar.

 **Dean:** Bueno regla número uno, en realidad es como número tres, o lo que sea pero, regla número uno… Para cazar te hospedas en moteles.

 **Castiel:** Porque todos los cazadores se odian a sí mismos.

 **Dean:** _(se ríe, revisando el baño)_ Porque los hoteles tienen cámaras, seguridad, servicio de limpieza, por decir algunas cosas. Esos elementos para una víctima pueden ser su salvación, pero para un cazador son tropiezos. Dejas rastro, evidencia, etcétera.

 **Castiel:** _(suspira convencido)_ Ya conocía ese teoría pero en práctica parece… ¿Arcaica, verdad?

 **Dean:** _(se encoge de hombros)_ Crecí de esta manera así que estoy familiarizado.

 **Castiel:** Trataré de familiarizarme.

 **Dean:** _(sonríe)_ Esa es la actitud.

 **Castiel:** Supongo que tampoco tenemos un servicio a la habitación para cenar.

 **Dean:** _(hace una mueca de disgusto)_ Seguramente solo tienen café y galletas. Saldremos a cenar.

 **Castiel:** _(sospecha)_ ¿Qué vamos a—

 **Dean:** Conozco un lugar donde hacen excelentes hamburguesas, tienen una sucursal aquí.

 **Castiel:** _(frunce el ceño)_ Dean, almorzaste, comiste y planeas cenar hamburguesa.

 **Dean:** Se escucha como una buena canción.

 **Castiel:** Quizá el caso peculiar que nos han asignado es el de enmendar tu dieta.

 **Dean:** Oh lo dudo, esa es tarea de Dios.

//

Esperan a que lleven su orden a la mesa, Dean espera a Castiel mientras este va al baño.

 **Castiel:** _(llega)_ Entonces.

 **Dean:** ¿Qué?

 **Castiel:** ¿Cuál será la primera orden del día de mañana?

 **Dean:** _(se sienta recto)_ Pues el reporte policíaco es nuestro mejor comienzo, al menos es un documento oficial. Así que iremos a la comisaria a primera hora, veremos qué opinan ellos sobre el reporte.

 **Castiel:** Ya tenemos la dirección del testigo, quizá deberíamos saltarnos las opiniones de los policías y formar propias.

 **Dean:** En realidad, prefiero visitarlos, probablemente nos enteremos de un par de cosas más estando ahí.

La mesera llegó con su orden, los ojos de Dean brillan ante la vista.

 **Dean:** He esperado todo el día.

 **Castiel:** _(observa atento mientras Dean prueba su hamburguesa)._

 **Dean:** _(frunce el ceño mientras prueba el primer bocado)_ Sabe…

 **Castiel:** _(parece alarmado)_ ¿Qué pasa?

 **Dean:** _(continúa comiendo pero su mirada vaga de un lado a otro, haciendo cálculos)_ Tiene un sabor diferente.

 **Castiel:** ¿Diferente?

 **Dean:** Juraría que sabían diferente la última vez que comí en un lugar como este.

 **Castiel:** _(suelta una risa nerviosa)_ Es imposible que reconozcas los lugares por el sabor de su carne.

 **Dean:** _(le da una mirada confundida)_ ¿No?

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos)_ ¿Vas a comer tu hamburguesa? ¿No te gustó?

 **Dean:** _(se encoge de hombros)_ Tiene un buen sabor pero hay algo…

 **Castiel:** _(tose)_ ¿Y qué opinas de las fotos que nos enviaron?

 **Dean:** _(parece olvidar el contratiempo)_ Podrían ser cualquier cosa, honestamente.

 **Castiel:** La evidencia parece una broma.

 **Dean:** Yo también pensaría eso de no saber lo aburridos que son.

 **Castiel:** _(asiente de acuerdo)._

 **Dean:** _(señala el tomate en el plato de Castiel)_ ¿Te vas a comer eso?

 **Castiel:** _(observa incrédulo)_ Planeaba…

 **Dean:** Oh, de acuerdo.

 **Castiel:** ¿Lo quieres?

 **Dean** : _(toma una rueda de tomate para comerlo)_ Gracias.

//

De vuelta en la habitación de motel ambos se dan una ducha. Dean permite que Castiel tome el primer turno para que alcance más agua caliente y cuando Dean sale de bañarse Castiel ya se encuentra sentado en el suelo, meditando.

 **Dean:** ¿Qué haces? ¿Invocando a Lucifer?

 **Castiel:** _(tiene los ojos cerrados pero Dean sabe que los hubiese rodado)_ Claramente no, me faltan elementos para un rito así, ¿acaso nunca has invocado al diablo?

 **Dean:** Mi pasatiempo favorito.

 **Castiel:** _(sigue con los ojos cerrados pero sonríe)_ Necesito unos minutos de tranquilidad antes de irme a dormir.

 **Dean:** Eso suena interesante. ¿Puedo intentarlo?

 **Castiel:** _(suspira)_ Si quieres…

 **Dean:** _(se sienta en el suelo, frente a Castiel, tratando de imitar su pose)_ ¿Qué debo hacer primero?

 **Castiel:** Respirar.

 **Dean:** _(resopla)_ Veré que puedo hacer.

 **Castiel:** _(oculta una risa)_ Cierra los ojos.

Dean obedece las indicaciones de Castiel, ojos cerrados, respirando.

 **Dean:** _(después de varios minutos)_ Bueno, esto resulta ser…

 **Castiel:** _(abre un ojo para espiar a Dean)_ ¿Dean?

 **Dean:** _(ronca suavemente)._

 **Castiel:** _(abre ambos ojos)_ No puedo creerlo.

Castiel se pone de pie, lucha para poner de pie a Dean sin que se despierte completamente, le ayuda a entrar debajo de las sábanas, checa una última vez las puertas y ventanas, y llaves del agua, y su celular, antes de meterse en su propia cama y dormir.

A las tres de la madrugada Dean llama repetidas veces el nombre de Castiel hasta que este se despierta.

 **Dean:** Cas… Cas… Ca—

 **Castiel:** _(rueda sobre sí mismo para ver a Dean)_ ¿Qué?

 **Dean:** _(desde su cama)_ ¿Alteraste mi hamburguesa?

 **Castiel:** _(suspira)_ No, Dean.

 **Dean:** _(asiente)_ De acuerdo.

//

Como habían planeado la noche anterior, lo primero que hacen en la mañana es arreglarse para visitar la comisaria.

 **Dean:** Hoy somos FBI.

 **Castiel:** Suena bien.

 **Dean:** ¿Tu primera vez siento FBI?

 **Castiel:** _(le da una mirada sin interés)._

 **Dean:** _(observa a Castiel mientras se pone la corbata)_ Lindo traje.

 **Castiel:** _(se aclara la garganta)_ Es el que traigo siempre, siempre tengo una pelea con las corbatas.

 **Dean:** _(se acerca a Castiel)_ No tienes ni idea de cómo ponerla.

 **Castiel:** _(se rinde del intento por atar su corbata)_ Las odio.

 **Dean:** _(sujeta la corbata de Castiel para atarla correctamente)_ Déjame intentarlo.

 **Castiel:** _(espera a que Dean termine)_ Gracias.

 **Dean:** Prometí ser un buen compañero.

Al llegar Dean le entrega una placa falsa a Castiel y entran al edificio para encontrarse con el oficial que tomó el reporte.

 **Dean:** Señor, tenemos entendido que usted emitió un reporte hace tres días, una chica llamada Jane Miller.

 **Oficial:** _(sonrió divertido)_ Oh sí. Lo hice.

 **Castiel:** ¿Le importaría hablarnos sobre eso?

 **Oficial:** Claro, la chica vino en la madrugada, se veía asustada, dijo que _algo_ se había llevado a su mascota.

 **Castiel:** _(señala)_ Un gato.

 **Oficial:** Sí, era un gato.

 **Dean:** _(asiente)_ ¿El gato regresó a casa después?

 **Oficial:** La señorita Miller dijo que su gato había desaparecido diez minutos, luego regresó a casa comportándose raro.

 **Castiel:** _(toma nota en su pequeño cuaderno)._

 **Dean:** Eso es todo lo que se menciona en el reporte.

 **Oficial:** _(se ríe)_ No quise agregar las luces parpadeantes que la señorita Miller mencionó.

 **Castiel:** _(entrecierra los ojos hacia el oficial)_ ¿Por qué no?

 **Oficial:** _(levantó ambas cejas, nervioso)_ Bueno, para empezar, como podrán ver todo el reporte parece ser la broma de una jovencita, envié el reporte porque ella no se iría hasta estar segura.

 **Dean:** ¿Cómo podría ser una broma si la chica estaba asustada?

 **Oficial:** Todo el mundo conoce a la señorita Miller, ella por lo general está…

 **Castiel:** _(tantea)_ ¿Muy feliz?

 **Dean:** ¿Muy triste?

 **Oficial:** _(sacude la cabeza)_ Ella siempre se encuentra en… como…

 **Castiel:** ¿Siempre se encuentra en… la escuela?

 **Dean:** ¿Su casa?

 **Oficial:** _(suspira frustrado)_ Siempre está el viaje con alguna droga.

 **Dean:** _(murmura)_ Estuvimos cerca.

 **Oficial:** Como sea, algunos de los puntos en su relato me parecieron disparates, envié el reporte porque como les dije, ella no se iría. No pensé que enviarían al FBI para esto.

 **Dean:** Claro. ¿Podría darnos indicaciones para llegar a la casa de la señorita Miller?

 **Oficial:** ¿En serio considera necesario ir a verificar su historia? Es decir, la chica afirma que fueron extraterrestres.

 **Castiel:** Desde luego.

 **Oficial:** Está al sur del pueblo, es el camino que divide el bosque y los campos de cultivo.

 **Dean:** Gracias. Nos retiramos.

Salen de la comisaria.

 **Dean:** Entonces… ¿Qué tenemos?

 **Castiel:** Además de un policía tonto…

 **Dean:** No puedes culparlo, ellos no están acostumbrados a hacer investigaciones de lo paranormal, en los reportes siempre dejan pasar los detalles que usualmente nosotros necesitamos.

 **Castiel:** Al menos ya tenemos algo, las luces parpadeantes.

 **Dean:** Es un detalle importante. Puede ser un hada.

 **Castiel:** _(asiente)_ Sí, las hadas son frecuentemente confundidas con aliens.

 **Dean:** _(frunce el ceño)._

 **Castiel:** Llévanos a Jane.

 **Dean:** Primero debemos desayunar.

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos)._

//

Efectivamente, cuando tomaron el camino de terracería para llegar a la casa de la joven se encontraron rodeados de campos de cultivos de maíz y al final del camino está la casa, pequeña, con un pórtico enfrente.

 **Dean:** _(observa a su alrededor cuando bajan del auto)_ Para nada da miedo.

 **Castiel:** _(llama a la puerta)_ No es una película sobre aliens, Dean.

 **Dean:** Pero tenemos la ambientación correcta.

La puerta se abre, dejando ver a una joven rubia, Jane, sosteniendo un porro.

 **Jane:** Buenos días, ¿qué necesitan?

 **Dean:** _(oculta una risa mientras ambos sacan sus placas falsas)_ FBI.

 **Jane:** _(sus ojos se abren con sorpresa)_ Oh. ¿FBI?

 **Castiel:** Señorita Miller, su reporte llegó a nuestras oficinas y hemos venido a realizar algunas preguntas.

 **Jane:** _(se relaja un poco)_ ¿El reporte de mi gata abducida por extraterrestres llegó a las oficinas del FBI?

 **Dean:** _(se aclara la garganta)_ Solo para estar seguros.

 **Jane:** _(frunce el ceño pero abre más la puerta para que entren)_ De acuerdo, pasen.

Dentro de la casa hay una ligera capa de humo cubriendo la sala de estar donde los tres se sientan.

 **Castiel:** ¿Vive sola?

 **Jane:** Mayormente, mi padre está de viaje por el momento.

 **Dean:** _(hace una mueca)._

 **Castiel:** Entonces… El reporte dice que su gato desapareció por diez minutos antes de que volviera y comenzara a comportarse de manera extraña.

 **Jane:** _(asiente, alcanza una pipa de vidrio del suelo)_ ¿Les molesta?

 **Dean:** _(parece sorprendido pero no va a juzgarla)_ No… Adelante.

 **Jane:** _(acerca el encendedor al fondo de la pipa y la acerca a su rostro antes de volver a hablar)_ Estaba dando un paseo nocturno con mi gata, por el patio trasero, hubo unas luces brillantes que parpadeaban entre el maíz, escuché a Lady Bigotes maullar a mi lado pero cuando giré ya no estaba.

 **Castiel:** ¿Seguramente Lady… Bigotes fue a dar un paseo por sí sola?

 **Jane:** _(se sorprende)_ Ella no haría algo como eso.

 **Dean:** ¿Y después de que su gata desapareciera usted volvió dentro de la casa?

 **Jane:** La busqué unos minutos por el campo, me adentré un poco en el bosque pero no la encontré, entré a la casa para buscar una sudadera e ir a la comisaria y cuando iba a subir a mi auto Lady Bigotes me alcanzó.

 **Castiel:** _(asiente)_ Cuando Lady Bigotes despareció ¿usted percibió algún olor?

 **Dean:** ¿Cómo a huevo podrido, quizá?

 **Jane:** No, no lo creo. Olía a maíz.

 **Dean:** Las luces eran ¿pequeñas? ¿De colores?

 **Jane:** Eran como pelotas de baloncesto, blancas y se movían de un lado a otro.

 **Dean:** _(ladea la cabeza)_ Pues me alegro de que haya ido a poner el reporte de su gata desaparecida de manera misteriosa, al menos los vecinos pueden estar atentos con sus mascotas.

 **Jane:** _(asiente eufórica)_ Desde luego, debemos ir a avisar para que en el pueblo se enteren de que ya es temporada.

 **Castiel:** ¿Temporada? ¿De qué, exactamente?

 **Jane:** _(prueba su pipa de nuevo)_ Pues es conocido aquí, hay una temporada en que ocurren fenómenos extraños y generalmente nos damos cuenta cuando alguna mascota desaparece o empieza a actuar extraño al ser abducido por extraterrestres.

Dean y Castiel se dan una mirada, confundidos.

 **Dean:** ¿Todos van y hacen un reporte a la policía para que el pueblo se entere?

 **Jane:** Oh no, no. No lo creo. Pero me pareció lógico esa noche.

 **Dean:** _(suspira)_ Por supuesto.

 **Castiel:** ¿Entonces todo el pueblo sabe de eventos en que se observan luces brillantes?

 **Jane:** ¡Claro! Somos una comunidad muy unida. Además no solo se observan luces aquí y allá.

 **Dean:** ¿Qué más?

 **Jane:** Tengo amigos que han escuchado sonidos robóticos, murmullos en otros idiomas, usualmente risas en el bosque, hay ancianos que reportan figuras extrañas en sus cultivos. Extraterrestres, probablemente.

 **Castiel:** _(aprieta el puente de su nariz)._

 **Dean:** _(sonríe ampliamente y se vuelve a aclarar la garganta)_ ¿Alguien ha muerto en alguno de estos eventos?

 **Jane:** _(asiente con tristeza)_ Algunos han perdido sus mascotas durante temporadas así. Creo que una anciana desapareció el año pasado… ¿O se fue a Acapulco? Bueno, no recuerdo. Pero apareció después de una semana, ahora ya no habla con nadie.

 **Castiel:** ¿Nos puede dar la dirección de esta persona?

 **Jane:** Sí, claro.

Les dibuja un croquis con las indicaciones en una servilleta.

 **Dean:** Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitamos por el momento.

 **Castiel:** Estaremos en el pueblo, por si recuerda algo más de esa noche u ocurre algo.

 **Jane:** ¿No le darán un vistazo a Lady Bigotes?

 **Castiel:** No creo que sea necesa—

 **Jane:** _(su rostro parece decepcionado)._

 **Dean:** ¡Claro que es necesario!

 **Jane:** _(sonríe)._

 **Dean:** Disculpe a mi compañero, es nuevo.

 **Jane:** _(busca a su mascota por la cocina y la lleva a la sala, la pone en los brazos de Castiel)_ Adelante.

 **Dean:** ¿Qué tipo de comportamiento extraño ha tenido?

 **Jane:** Lo primero que noté fue que no quiso entrar en el auto conmigo para ir a la comisaria. Y después de que volví, ya no se sienta conmigo a ver Downton Abbey, no quiere salir a dar paseos y parece que ya no le gusta el desayuno que le preparo, su favorito.

 **Dean:** ¿Su favorito?

 **Jane:** _(suspira con tristeza)_ Quesadillas.

 **Dean:** _(parece sorprendido)_ Ese sí es un comportamiento extraño.

 **Jane:** ¿Verdad que sí?

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos, acariciando al gato en sus brazos)_ Creo que ya hemos obtenido suficiente por hoy.

 **Dean:** En efecto.

 **Castiel:** _(pone a Lady Bigotes en el suelo para levantarse)_ Nuevamente, estaremos unos días en el pueblo.

 **Dean:** _(le da una tarjeta con su número)_ Llame si necesita cualquier cosa.

 **Jane:** Seguro.

Dean y Castiel entran al auto y comienzan a conducir de regreso al pueblo.

 **Dean:** Sigo creyendo que pueden ser hadas.

 **Castiel:** _(asiente)_ No hay demonios involucrados, ¿algún caso de fantasmas que incluya luces?

 **Dean:** No lo creo. Igualmente me parece extraño que haya una _temporada_ en que los habitantes saben que pueden ocurrir estos eventos.

 **Castiel:** Sí, es extraño.

 **Dean:** No hay tal cosa como una temporada de hadas. Además, ¿para qué querrían a un gato?

 **Castiel:** Y la única persona que probablemente, ha desaparecido, fue una anciana.

 **Dean:** ¿Pueden ser ángeles?

 **Castiel:** _(niega)_ Tampoco tendría sentido que quisieran alguna mascota por unos minutos.

 **Dean:** De acuerdo. Entonces nuestra siguiente parada es visitar a la anciana.

 **Castiel:** Jane dice que no ha hablado con nadie desde entonces.

 **Dean:** No se podrá resistir a hablar con dos hombres apuestos en traje.

 **Castiel:** _(niega con la cabeza)._

 **Dean:** Primero vamos a comer.

//

Para sorpresa de Castiel, Dean los lleva a una cafetería con un menú más amplio. Hacen su pedido y esperan, mientras Dean realiza una llamada a Sam.

 **Sam:** ¿Cómo van con el caso?

 **Dean:** Estoy emocionado, es la primera vez que cazo un alien.

 **Castiel:** No es un alien, Dean.

 **Sam:** Estaba viendo los expedientes que les enviaron, quizá son hadas.

 **Dean:** Es lo que hemos estado pensando pero no tiene sentido.

Continúan hablando de los detalles que ha obtenido hasta que la mesera lleva su orden.

 **Sam:** ¿Y la chica que entrevistaron no puede estar llevando una broma demasiado lejos?

 **Dean:** No, es una fuente confiable.

 **Castiel:** _(hizo una mueca)_ Estaba consumiendo sustancias ilícitas en una pipa mientras hablaba con nosotros.

 **Sam:** _(se ríe)_ ¿No fueron como FBI?

 **Castiel** : Sí.

 **Dean:** Admiro su valentía.

 **Sam:** Lo mejor es que visiten a esta anciana ¿cómo se llama?

 **Castiel:** _(revisa la servilleta de las indicaciones)_ Jane escribió su nombre, creo que dice señora ¿Da..uz?

 **Dean:** _(le arrebata la servilleta)_ ¿No es Doris?

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos)_ Claramente es una a, después de la D.

 **Dean:** ¿Claramente? Además esa es una r.

 **Castiel:** Es una v, Dean.

 **Sam:** ¿Tal vez es Davis?

Lo consideran unos segundos.

 **Castiel:** Tiene sentido.

 **Dean:** Supongo que le podemos preguntar su nombre.

 **Sam:** _(suspira)_ Los dejo terminar de comer. Estaré investigando qué otros eventos se han registrado en el pueblo.

 **Dean:** Gracias.

Cuelga la llamada.

 **Castiel:** Debo admitir que la comida aquí es buena.

 **Dean:** _(sonríe antes de morder su pizza)_ De nada.

La mesera se acerca a ellos, sonriendo.

 **Mesera:** ¿Hay algo más que necesiten?

 **Dean:** _(parpadea confundido)_ No, gracias, estamos—

 **Mesera:** Tenemos un pay de fresa delicioso, podemos hacerlo en forma de corazón.

 **Dean:** ¿Por qué querría un postre en forma de corazón?

 **Mesera:** Para su pareja, por supuesto.

 **Castiel:** _(frunce el ceño)_ ¿Trajiste a tu interés romántico aquí?

 **Dean:** _(también frunce el ceño)_ No tengo interés romántico, además ¿cómo le traería, Cas? ¿En el maletero?

 **Castiel:** _(se dirige a la mesera)_ No vamos a querer postre, pero gracias—

 **Dean:** ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Claro que quiero el postre.

 **Castiel:** _(observa la pizza que aún resta)_ ¿En serio?

 **Dean:** Nos puedes traer ese pay, por favor.

 **Mesera:** _(parece satisfecha)_ Claro que sí.

//

Estacionan frene a la casa de la señora ¿Davis? Y llaman a su puerta pero no responde a la primera.

 **Castiel:** Tal vez no escucha.

 **Dean:** _(se asoma por la ventana_ ) Está en la sala viendo la televisión.

 **Castiel:** _(lo corrobora por sí mismo y vuelve a llamar a la puerta)._

 **Dean:** Creo que no nos quiere abrir la puerta, está ignorándonos.

 **Castiel:** ¿Aún no ve los trajes?

 **Dean:** Bien, búrlate.

Dean golpea la ventana y la anciana dentro parece rendirse, se pone de pie y abre la puerta.

 **Dean:** Buenas tardes, señora… ¿Doa…ru…is?

 **Señora:** _(entrecierra los ojos)._

 **Castiel:** Señora, somos del FBI. Hemos escuchado rumores de que usted estuvo desaparecida un tiempo el año pasado.

 **Señora:** _(asiente)._

 **Dean:** ¿Usted fue a… Acapulco?

 **Señora:** _(resopla y niega con la cabeza)._

 **Castiel:** ¿Salió de viaje a cualquier otro lugar?

 **Señora:** _(niega con la cabeza)._

 **Dean:** _(suspira frustrado)_ ¿Fue abducida por aliens?

 **Señora:** (parece considerarlo antes de encogerse de hombros).

 **Castiel:** ¿Eso quiere decir que _algo_ la retuvo contra su voluntad?

 **Señora:** _(asiente)._

 **Dean:** ¿No fue una persona?

 **Señora:** _(niega)._

 **Dean:** ¿Tal vez algo con forma de persona?

 **Señora:** _(asiente lentamente)._

 **Castiel:** _(murmura para Dean)_ No digas aliens.

 **Dean:** ¿Dónde la retuvieron? ¿En su casa?

 **Señora:** _(niega)._

 **Dean:** ¿En un auto?

 **Señora:** _(niega)._

 **Castiel:** ¿En el campo de maíz?

 **Señora:** _(asiente)._

 **Dean:** _(para Castiel)_ ¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Son aliens, verdad?

 **Castiel:** ¿Estaba consciente mientras estaba retenida?

 **Señora:** _(hace una señal con sus dedos para indicar que un poco)._

 **Dean:** ¿Cuántos aliens eran? ¿Uno?

 **Castiel:** ¿Cuántos _sujetos_ la acompañaron?

 **Señora:** _(indica que dos pero se encoge de hombros)._

 **Dean:** Nos comentaron que usted no ha hablado con nadie desde que regresó, ¿ellos le hicieron algo o fue su decisión?

 **Señora:** Mi decisión.

Y cerró la puerta.

 **Castiel:** _(observa con impaciencia a Dean_ ) Creo que fuiste insensible.

 **Dean:** Al menos ahora sabemos que sí puede hablar.

 **Castiel:** Sí pero ahora también nos odia.

 **Dean:** Nadie odia a Dean Winchester.

 **Castiel:** _(lo duda)._

//

Entran en el auto.

 **Dean:** _(conduce hacia el motel)_ Estaba pensando…

 **Castiel:** _(lo revisa con una mirada sorprendida)._

 **Dean:** Deberíamos tener una canción, bueno pensaba en un soundtrack pero primero deberíamos tener un tema principal.

 **Castiel:** _(parpadea confundido)_ ¿Tú sabes que no estamos en una película, verdad?

 **Dean:** _(rueda los ojos, le entrega su celular con una amplia playlist)_ Dame una sugerencia.

 **Castiel:** _(avanza a través de las canciones)_ ¿Qué tal Carry on my w—

 **Dean:** No, no. Esa ya está en mi soundtrack de caza con Sam.

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos)_ ¿Cherry pie?

 **Dean:** _(sonríe)_ Wow, Cas, invítame a cenar primero. Me gusta, agrégala a la playlist pero no es el tema principal.

 **Castiel:** ¿Por qué no la eliges tú?

 **Dean:** _(le arrebata el celular)_ Tienes razón.

Busca entre las canciones con miradas cortas mientras conduce.

 **Dean:** _(elige una canción y le da play para que empiece a sonar en el estéreo del auto)_ La encontré.

 **Castiel:** _(escucha y reconoce la canción)_ No lo entiendo.

 **Dean:** _(sonríe)_ Claro que sí.

 **Castiel:** En verdad no.

 **Dean:** Oh vamos… Space cowboy.

 **Castiel:** _(niega con la cabeza)_ No.

 **Dean:** _(asinte eufórico)_ Será nuestro tema principal. Tú la parte del espacio y yo la parte del vaquero.

 **Castiel:** Dean, no eres un vaquero.

 **Dean:** Por supuesto que sí.

 **Castiel:** Absolutamente no.

//

Regresan al motel.

 **Dean:** _(se quita el saco del traje y dobla las mangas de su camisa)_ Hora de la investigación en línea.

 **Castiel:** ¿No deberíamos entrevistar a más personas?

 **Dean:** _(abre su laptop)_ No tenemos tanta prisa, nadie ha muerto.

 **Castiel:** Aún.

 **Dean:** Nadie morirá.

 **Castiel:** ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

 **Dean:** Porque aparentemente esto es algo a lo que los residentes ya están acostumbrados.

 **Castiel:** _(lo considera)_ Serena dijo que algo estaba atemorizando la comunidad pero honestamente, las personas no se vean atemorizadas.

 **Dean:** _(asiente sin estar sorprendido)_ A veces exageran.

 **Castiel:** Pero te enviaron a ti porque aparentemente era un caso dificil.

 **Dean:** Y lo es.

 **Castiel:** _(se encoge de hombros mientras se sienta en la cama)_ En efecto.

 **Dean:** _(lo observa con atención)_ ¿Tienes idea de por qué te enviaron a ti al caso?

 **Castiel:** ¿A mí, un novato? O ¿a mí, que trabajo en la NASA?

 **Dean:** _(sonríe ampliamente)_ Eso último se escucha asombroso.

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos pero sonríe)_ Me enviaron porque ya tengo un par de años trabajando para la NASA y no he estado en ningún caso en campo.

 **Dean:** ¿Entonces el caso no tiene que ver con tu puesto en la NASA?

 **Castiel:** Pues aún desconocemos la naturaleza del caso pero dudo mucho que tenga que ver con mi puesto.

 **Dean:** El cual ¿es?

 **Castiel:** Clasificado.

//

El resto de la tarde navegan en la biblioteca electrónica de la organización filtrando sus búsquedas por la ubicación del lugar, desafortunadamente no encontraron nada. Se rinden y deciden que es hora de cenar así que salen juntos, Dean dice que es mejor caminar hasta ahí, cenaron tranquilamente excepto por Dean sugiriendo canciones para su soundtrack y regresaron cansados al motel.

 **Castiel:** ¿Quieres tomar la ducha primero?

 **Dean:** Oh, entra tú.

 **Castiel:** ¿Para que me acabe toda el agua caliente?

 **Dean:** _(le sonríe)._

 **Castiel:** Entra, no hay problema. No vamos a pelear por quién entra primero a la ducha.

 **Dean:** Porque podemos entrar juntos.

 **Castiel:** _(se ríe)_ Claro, entra.

Para cuando Dean sale Castiel ha terminado su meditación.

 **Dean:** Te dejé agua caliente.

 **Castiel:** _(asiente)_ ¿Sabes? Para alguien que no quería trabajar en equipo, creo que te has adaptado muy bien.

 **Dean:** Estoy acostumbrado a ello, antes de que Sam se fuera a la escuela cazabamos juntos y aún en la universidad él me sigue ayudando desde ahí. Solo no quería trabajar con alguien más que no fuese él.

 **Castiel:** Oh.

 **Dean:** Pero tú estás bien.

 **Castiel:** ¿Gracias?

//

Por la mañana dejaron atrás su traje de FBI y fueron a una cafetería para tomar el desayuno.

 **Mesera:** _(pone los platos en la mesa)_ Disfruten sus panqueques.

 **Castiel:** En realidad… ¿Podría responder un par de preguntas?

 **Mesera:** _(confundida)_ ¿Acerca de qué?

 **Dean:** Estamos de paso por el pueblo, hemos escuchado sobre las historias de extraterrestres. Queremos informarnos más.

 **Mesera:** Oh. Eso. Supongo que les puedo ayuda, ¿qué necesitan saber?

 **Dean:** Nos han dicho que hay temporadas en que ocurren estos eventos.

 **Mesera:** Sí, hemos notado que vienen cuando los cultivos ya están listos. Y todas las historias son por la noche.

 **Dean:** ¿A ti te ha pasado algo así?

 **Mesera:** No que yo recuerde perfectamente, pero mi madre me contó que cuando yo era niña solía tener un perrito y juguábamos en el bosque todo el tiempo hasta que un día regresé sola a casa, yo seguraba que algo se había llevado a mi perro.

 **Castiel:** ¿No recuerdas nada?

 **Mesera:** _(sacude la cabeza)_ De ese día no. Estaba asustada.

 **Dean:** ¿Tienes idea si hay algún sitio en que sea más común encontrarse con extraterrestres?

 **Mesera:** Dicen que al sur del pueblo, cultivos, bosque.

 **Castiel:** ¿Pero nadie ha muerto, solo desaparecido?

 **Mesera:** En realidad no creo que ninguna persona haya desaparecido, excepto creo por la señora Davis, pero en general, solo las mascotas y algunas de ellas no vuelven.

 **Dean:** Davis.

 **Mesera:** ¿Ya habían escuchado de ella?

 **Castiel:** Sí, tratamos de hablar con ella.

 **Mesera:** ¿Y lo lograron?

 **Castiel:** Respondió algunas preguntas.

 **Mesera:** Lo que pasó con ella es una pena, solía ser una persona muy alegre a pesar de estar sola.

 **Dean:** Es una pena.

 **Mesera:** _(asiente)_ ¿Existe algo más en qué pueda ayudarles?

 **Castiel:** Eso es todo. Gracias.

 **Dean:** Gracias.

La mesera se aleja con una sonrisa amable.

 **Dean:** Absolutamente nada nuevo.

 **Castiel:** Creo que es todo lo que vamos a poder recuperar, por algo el expediente era tan limitado.

 **Dean:** Pero si ninguna persona muere, solo unas cuantas mascotas, ¿por qué nos enviarían?

 **Castiel:** Quizá solo porque es una nueva especie y necesitan una investigación que llene la base de datos.

 **Dean:** _(asiente)._

Comen sus panqueques.

 **Dean:** Cuéntame… ¿Has visitado el Área 51?

 **Castiel:** _(ladea la cabeza, como decidiendo qué reponder)_ Sí.

 **Dean:** _(sorprendido)_ Estás mintiendo.

 **Castiel:** ¿Por qué te mentiría?

 **Dean:** ¿Qué harías ahí?

 **Castiel:** Es parte de mi trabajo.

 **Dean:** _(impresionado)_ Tu trabajo es clasificado, en la NASA, y ahora me dices que has visitado el Área 51. Dios mío, trabajas investigando aliens, ¿no es así?

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos y antes de que responda uno de los celulares de Dean suena)._

 **Dean:** _(responde)_ ¿Hola?

 **Jane:** Hola, soy Jane.

 **Dean:** _(pone el altavoz)_ ¿Qué pasa, Jane?

 **Jane:** Acabo de salir a dar un paseo y me encontré unas huellas en el suelo, en el sitio donde Lady Bigotes había desaparecido.

 **Dean:** Vamos para allá, danos diez minutos.

 **Jane:** Claro.

Terminan lo que les restaba de panqueques, suben al auto y conducen a casa de Jane.

 **Castiel:** Al menos esto es nuevo.

Cuando llegan a la casa, Jane los espera en la entrada, los saludó y los guió al patio trasero, caminaron por el campo de cultivo hasta que llegaron al sitio.

 **Jane:** Así que, decidí que podía volver a dar paseos, ahora de día y sin Lady Bigotes.

 **Dean:** ¿Aquí desapareció?

 **Jane:** _(mueve unas matas de maíz)_ Sí, y aquí empiezan las huellas.

 **Castiel:** _(señala)_ Son blancas.

 **Dean:** _(acerca su pie a ellas para comparar el tamaño)_ Y muy pequeñas.

 **Jane:** Y en realidad no llevan a ningún lado, solo son como diez pasos, cada vez se hacen más difusas hasta que ya no hay nada.

 **Castiel:** Quizá el viento las ha borrado.

 **Dean:** ¿Pero no las del principio?

 **Castiel:** _(lo considera)_ Van al bosque.

 **Dean:** _(asiente, de acuerdo)._

 **Jane:** Esto es un poco más terrorífico, ¿no lo creen?

 **Castiel:** ¿Más que Lady Bigotes desaparecida de pronto?

 **Jane:** Sí… Es que, todos hablan de estas cosas raras que pasan pero ahora estoy viendo una prueba física de algo que estuvo aquí.

 **Dean:** Hey, hey, todo va a estar bien. Lo que sea que estuvo aquí no va a hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo?

 **Jane:** Pero a Lady Bigotes sí, o en todo caso, ya lo hizo.

 **Castiel:** _(hace una mueca)_ Al menos volvió a casa.

 **Dean:** _(le reclama con la mirada)._

 **Jane:** ¿Qué pasa si vuelven por ella?

 **Castiel:** No creo que funcione así.

 **Dean:** Trata de mantenerla dentro de la casa.

 **Jane:** _(suspira)_ Bien.

//

Dean y Castiel conducen de regreso al pueblo y regresan al motel, Dean llama a Sam para contarle el último y pequeño descubrimiento.

 **Sam:** Chicos, tal vez es alguna especie protectora de los cultivos.

 **Castiel:** _(se lanza a la cama)_ ¿De qué tipo? Ninguna opera de este modo.

 **Sam:** No que nosotros sepamos, pero por lo que han escuchado y por lo que he leído, todo ocurre cerca de los cultivos o cerca del bosque.

 **Dean:** Podría ser.

 **Sam:** Hay un testigo en el expediente que les enviaron, de todos, es el único que cree haber visto la forma física de estas cosas.

 **Castiel:** ¿Tiene una dirección?

 **Sam:** Sí. Es el profesor Wright.

 **Dean:** _(observa la información en su teléfono)_ Deberíamos ir ahora mismo, ¿qué opinas?

 **Castiel:** _(se sienta)_ Estoy de acuerdo.

 **Sam:** Les enviaré una fotografía para que lo esperen fuera del colegio, después de su horario de oficina.

 **Dean:** Muy bien. Andando, Cas.

Subieron al auto y condujeron al colegio, el único del lugar, Sam les envía la fotografía y lo esperan en el auto frente al sitio, al parecer falta un buen rato para que termine su jornada de trabajo.

 **Dean:** _(mira la foto del profesor en su celular)_ Es apuesto.

 **Castiel:** _(alza una ceja)_ No vinimos a eso.

 **Dean:** _(se encoge de hombros)_ Tiene vibras de un asesino serial de los ochentas.

 **Castiel:** _(frunce el ceño, observa la foto también)_ De acuerdo…

 **Dean:** _(ahora observa con atención el revista que consiguió en la cafetería)_ ¿Qué opinas de los horóscopos?

 **Castiel:** _(le da una mirada cansada)_ Dean, ¿en serio? ¿Le preguntas eso a un astrónomo?

 **Dean:** _(su sonrisa se amplia, triunfante)_ Así que eres astrónomo.

 **Castiel:** _(parece arrepentido casi de inmediato pero se compone)_ Entre otras cosas.

 **Dean:** Asombroso.

 **Castiel:** _(intenta ver lo que Dean observa en la revista)_ Los astros no afectan nuestros comportamientos.

 **Dean:** _(resopla y se burla de él)_ Cliché. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un tauro?

 **Castiel:** _(parece molesto)_ ¿Disculpa? Típico de un acuario.

 **Dean:** _(abre la boca sorprendido)_ ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

 **Castiel:** _(se encoge de hombros)_ Leí tu expediente antes de que llegaras a la oficina.

 **Dean:** _(aun sorprendido)_ ¿En nuestros expedientes vienen nuestros signos zodiacales?

 **Castiel:** No.

 **Dean:** _(se ríe cuando lo comprende)_ Viste mi fecha de nacimiento e inmediatamente supiste que era un acuario. Adoras la astrología, ¿verdad?

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos)_ Es demasiado fácil de calcular.

 **Dean:** _(alza las cejas pero deja el tema, volviendo a su revista)_ Veamos qué dice mi horóscopo de esta semana… “Es posible que te ofrezcan un contrato interesante que no puedes rechazar… En el amor puedes recibir una oportunidad que cambie radicalmente tu vida sentimental…”

 **Castiel:** _(calcula)_ 1/2.

 **Dean:** _(se ríe para sí mismo)_ ¿Qué signo eres?

 **Castiel:** _(se resigna)_ Virgo.

 **Dean:** ¿Quieres que lea tu horóscopo semanal?

 **Castiel:** No me interesa.

 **Dean:** _(se aclara la garganta, dispuesto a ignorarlo, busca y empieza a leer)_ Dice… “Esta semana no aceptes propuestas de trabajo arriesgadas, puede costarte muy caro… En el amor, deberás llamar al ex que más odies—

 **Castiel:** _(intenta arrebatar la revista de las manos de Dean mientras este se ríe)_ No es gracioso, Dean.

 **Dean:** _(salva la revista aún en sus manos, soltando carcajadas)_ En realidad sí lo es.

 **Castiel:** Eres tan infantil.

 **Dean:** _(recupera la postura y se dispone a leer)_ Bien, bien. En realidad dice… “No tengas miedo a pedir ayuda si lo ves fuera de tu alcance… En el amor, va a llegar alguien o algo que renueve tu vida de nuevas sensaciones”.

 **Castiel:** _(hace una mueca)._

 **Dean:** ¿Los aliens tienen signo zodiacal?

 **Castiel:** _(desvía la mirada a la entrada del colegio)_ Ahí está.

 **Dean:** ¿Perdón?

 **Castiel:** El profesor.

Ambos salieron del auto y alcanzaron al profesor.

 **Castiel:** _(lo llama)_ Aguarde un segundo.

 **Wright:** _(se gira para verlo, con expresión relajada señala la corbata de Castiel)_ Linda corbata.

 **Castiel:** _(asiente nervioso)._

 **Dean:** ¿Profesor Wright, verdad?

 **Wright:** Ese soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

 **Dean:** _(muestra su placa falsa)_ FBI. Tenemos un par de preguntas.

 **Castiel:** _(también muestra su placa)_ Es sobre un testimonio que usted dio hace medio año.

 **Wright:** ¿Por qué el FBI quiere saber algo así?

 **Dean:** Hemos estado recibiendo testimonios como el suyo y queremos verificar los detalles.

 **Wright:** De acuerdo, supongo. Podemos regresar a mi oficina.

Los tres hombres caminaron dentro del colegio hasta la oficina del profesor, les ofreció asiento frente a su escritorio.

 **Castiel:** Profesor Wright, en el reporte que recibimos usted habla de un evento peculiar.

 **Wright:** _(le sonríe cómodo a Castiel, Dean entrecierra los ojos ante el gesto)_ Así es. Hace seis meses me encontraba caminando al lado de mi mascota, un cachorro, cerca del bosque al sur del pueblo. Hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por estos… Puntos resplandecientes, yo ya había escuchado las historias acerca de estos sucesos, así que de inmediato traté de alejarme de ahí.

 **Dean:** _(interrumpe el contacto visual que el profesor había establecido solo con Castiel)_ Usted afirma haber visto un par de figuras detrás de usted.

 **Wright:** _(suspira)_ Esa noche estuve muy asustado, miré a atrás y recuerdo haber visto estas figuras.

 **Castiel:** ¿Tenían figuras humanas?

 **Wright:** _(ladea la cabeza)_ Sí… Pero sus cuerpos eran brillantes y todo lo que recuerdo es un borrón de luz porque iba corriendo a mi auto para salir de ahí.

 **Dean:** ¿Algún hecho extraño antes o después de eso?

 **Wright:** _(asiente)_ Después de eso, llegué a casa y por todo el día siguiente mis cosas desaparecían de un lugar a otro, mi celular de pronto estaba en la cocina cuando yo recordaba haberlo dejado sobre la cama. Ese tipo de cosas.

 **Castiel:** _(observa significativamente a Dean)._

 **Dean:** _(asiente, estando silenciosamente de acuerdo)._

 **Wright:** Probablemente estaba aún paranoico por lo que creía haber visto.

 **Dean:** ¿Su mascota mostró algún comportamiento extraño después?

 **Wright:** No lo creo.

 **Castiel:** De acuerdo… Creo que es todo lo que necesitábamos saber por el momento.

 **Dean:** Sí. De todas maneras le dejaremos nuestro número por si recuerda algo más después.

 **Wright:** _(toma la tarjeta de Dean pero señala a Castiel)_ ¿Qué hay del número de él?

 **Castiel:** _(luce confundido pero también saca una tarjeta, la entrega y se despide antes de salir de la oficina)._

 **Wright:** _(habla antes de que Dean salga)_ ¿Sabes si él está disponible?

 **Dean:** _(parpadea atento)_ En realidad, justo hoy mencionó que alguien había llegado a su vida y renovado sensaciones.

 **Wright:** Oh, es una lastima.

 **Dean:** _(asiente y sonríe)_ Nos vemos, profesor.

Dean alcanza a Castiel para subir al auto.

 **Castiel:** ¿Te dijo algo más? Te quedaste atrás.

 **Dean:** _(niega con la cabeza)._

 **Castiel:** Tenías razón, tiene un aire de asesino serial de los ochentas.

 **Dean:** Te lo dije.

//

Pasan la tarde en la habitación del motel, charlando por teléfono con Sam, no específicamente sobre el caso, también incluyen los cursos de Sam, teorías de Dean y quejas de Castiel. Pronto es de noche y no han comido nada.

 **Dean:** Puedo ir por algo para cenar. ¿Qué consigo?

 **Castiel:** _(responde sin levantar la mirada de su laptop)_ Una hamburguesa.

 **Dean:** _(sonríe orgulloso)._

 **Sam:** Cas, no dejes que te lleve por un mal camino.

 **Dean:** Silencio, Sam… ¿No vienes, Cas?

 **Castiel:** Ve tú, yo enviaré un reporte de los avances a Mick.

 **Dean:** De acuerdo, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Dean sale pero deja su celular para que Castiel continúe hablando con Sam.

 **Sam:** ¿Cómo se ha comportado?

 **Castiel:** ¿Dean? Bien, pensé que sería difícil.

 **Sam:** Puede ser agradable cuando se lo propone.

 **Castiel:** Es muy caótico.

 **Sam:** _(ríe suavemente)_ Sí.

 **Castiel:** Pero está bien. Tiene una gran habilidad para interrogar a las personas y es un líder.

 **Sam:** No vayas a decir eso frente a él.

 **Castiel:** ¿Bromeas? No lo dejaría pasar ni por un segundo.

 **Sam:** Sería una pesadilla.

Después de varios minutos Dean regresó a la habitación cargando dos bolsas llenas de comida.

 **Dean:** Espero no hayas dicho nada vergonzoso sobre mí, Sam.

 **Castiel:** No creo que haya mucho que pueda decir que sobrepase los conocimientos que ya he adquirido yo mismo.

 **Sam:** No lo subestimes.

 **Dean:** _(acomoda la comida sobre la pequeña mesa)_ ¿Ya cenaste, Sam?

 **Sam:** _(suspira)_ En realidad, no. Estuve estudiando para une examen y ayudando a Bobby con un caso.

 **Dean:** _(se acerca al celular)_ De acuerdo, ve a cenar, es una orden.

 **Sam:** Tú no me puedes dar ord—

Dean cuelga la llamada.

 **Castiel:** Podrías ser más gentil con él.

 **Dean:** _(frunce el ceño)_ ¿De qué hablas? Esa fue una demostración de cariño.

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos)._

 **Dean:** Ven, traje un par de hamburguesas deliciosas.

 **Castiel:** ¿Vegetarianas?

 **Dean:** ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

 **Castiel:** _(se ríe, toma asiento y comienza a comer su hamburguesa)_ Reaccionas como si la opción vegetariana fuese un pecado.

 **Dean:** Lo es en mi biblia.

 **Castiel:** Debe ser libro lleno de cosas ilógicas.

 **Dean:** No te voy a discutir eso, honestamente.

Ambos comen sus hamburguesas acompañadas de la cerveza favorita de Dean.

 **Castiel:** Tomaré el primer turno en la ducha.

 **Dean:** _(asiente mientras recoge la basura)_ Está bien. Me esperas para meditar juntos.

 **Castiel:** Dean, la última vez te quedaste dormido y yo tuve que llevarte a la cama.

 **Dean:** _(le sonríe inocentemente)._

Castiel espera a Dean para hacer su sesión de meditación, nuevamente Dean se queda dormido y Castiel le ayuda a subir a la cama.

//

Para desayunar en su cuarto día visitaron una cafetería donde ordenaron huevos revueltos con tocino, Dean con extra tocino, y extra miel en sus panqueques. Dean ha encontrado un vídeo en YouTube lleno de teorías sobre los secretos que. Guarda el gobierno y organizaciones como la NASA, ve uno de los _secretos_ , pone pausa y cuestiona a Castiel.

 **Dean:** _(deja el celular en la mesa)_ ¿Entonces hay una civilización súper desarrollada oculta en el interior de la Tierra?

 **Castiel:** _(exhala con cansancio)_ Dean, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podrían vivir ahí dentro?

 **Dean:** Pues hay un agujero gigante en los polos.

 **Castiel:** No existe tal civilización.

 **Dean:** ¿Qué me dices de Wakanda?

 **Castiel:** No voy a tener esta discusión tan temprano.

 **Dean:** Puedes confiarme los secretos de la NASA, prometo no contarle a nadie.

 **Castiel:** Todas esas teorías son incorrectas, las inventa gente con mucha imaginación, como tú.

 **Dean:** _(finge estar ofendido pero se recupera de inmediato)_ ¿Qué sabes de la Zona del silencio?

 **Castiel:** ¿Además de las especies en peligro de extinción?

 **Dean:** Me refería a las historias sobre aliens pero ahora ya me hiciste sentir mal.

 **Castiel:** Son mitos, Dean.

 **Dean:** No sé si creerte que—

 **Hombre:** _(agitado)_ ¡¿Ustedes son los agentes del FBI?!

 **Dean:** _(lo considera)._

 **Hombre:** ¿Lo son o no?

 **Castiel:** Lo somos, ¿qué pasa?

 **Hombre:** Mi nombre es Garth, necesito su ayuda. Jolene desapareció.

 **Dean:** _(mira con tristeza lo que le restaba de tocino pero se pone de pie)_ De acuerdo, vamos.

 **Garth:** _(camina a salida)_ Es en mi granja.

 **Castiel:** Guíanos, te seguiremos.

Se suben al auto y esperan a que Garth guie el camino en su camioneta naranja.

 **Dean:** Esto va a sonar mal pero al fin tenemos otra desaparición.

 **Castiel:** Tienes razón, sonó terrible.

 **Dean:** _(hace una mueca para disculparse)._

Llegan a la granja de Garth rápidamente, también se encuentra al sur del pueblo, desde luego está rodeada de cultivos, y bosque. Estacionan frente a la casa y alcanzan a Garth camino al patio trasero.

 **Garth:** Ocurrió en el patio trasero.

 **Dean:** ¿Estabas con Jolene?

 **Garth:** Sí, como siempre la acompaño a la hora de la comida.

 **Castiel:** ¿Dónde se encontraban?

 **Garth:** _(señala un corral)_ Estábamos de ese lado, le estaba hablando sobre las compras que había hecho el día de hoy.

 **Dean:** ¿Y después?

 **Garth:** _(camina hacia el maizal)_ La llevaba al campo abierto para su comida, le gusta lo más fresco que se pueda, además eso ayuda a mejorar la calidad de su leche.

 **Castiel:** _(frunce el ceño, confundido)._

 **Dean:** _(también parece confundido pero le toma dos segundos darse cuenta)_ Garth, ¿Jolene es una vaca?

 **Garth:** _(ahora él frunce el ceño, en medio de su preocupación)_ ¿Qué más sería?

 **Dean:** _(se gira hacia Castiel, sin expresión en su rostro)_ Jolene es una vaca.

 **Castiel:** _(suspira y asiente)._

 **Dean:** _(junta las palmas de sus manos)_ De acuerdo… Entonces, ¿por aquí desapareció tu vaca?

 **Garth:** _(se mueve unos cuantos pasos y señala)_ Por aquí.

 **Castiel:** _(se agacha y mueve las matas de maíz)_ Aquí hay huellas.

 **Dean:** _(trata de seguirlas pero no tienen continuación, como con Jane)_ El mismo problema.

 **Garth:** ¿Creen que la perdí para siempre?

 **Dean:** _(parpadea, incrédulo)_ La verdad es que no tenemos idea, nos gustaría saber más sobre estas desapariciones. Pero en muchas ocasiones los animales desaparecidos han regresado.

 **Castiel:** Garth, ¿pudiste ver algo antes de que Jolene desapareciera?

 **Garth:** _(se cubre la boca como si estuviese aguantando un sollozo pero habla)_ Vi un par de luces, posiblemente eran las luces sobre las que todos hablan pero eran tenues, escuché unas risas… Como si fuesen ¿niños jugando? Me giré de inmediato pero solo pude escuchar la campana en el cuello de Jolene.

 **Dean:** La campana que Jolene tiene en el cuello porque es una vaca.

 **Castiel:** Dean, es suficiente.

 **Garth:** _(moquea)_ Necesito recuperar a Jolene.

 **Castiel:** Creo que tenemos que quedarnos a hacer guardia.

 **Dean:** ¿En serio?

 **Castiel:** Pues Jolene está desaparecida, hay probabilidad de que vuelva así que hay que esperar porque no tenemos ninguna información de cómo es que vuelven.

 **Dean:** _(resopla con frustración)_ Bien.

 **Castiel:** Garth, ¿podemos quedarnos por aquí por si Jolene regresa?

 **Garth:** Desde luego, les traeré unas sillas.

 **Castiel:** Eso sería agradable, gracias.

Garth los dejó solos mientras él entraba a la casa.

 **Dean:** Así que ahora los aliens aumentaron su dieta, ahora se van a comer una vaca.

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos)_ ¿Por qué haces que la palabra vaca suene como una burla?

 **Dean:** ¿Has notado que todos en el pueblo están severamente apegados a sus mascotas?

 **Castiel:** Es totalmente normal amar a sus mascotas.

 **Dean:** _(se encoge de hombros)_ Lo sé pero parece que todos tienen un vinculo muy humano con ellos.

 **Castiel:** Sigo pensando que es totalmente normal.

 **Dean:** _(entrecierra los ojos con sospecha)_ Tú tienes una mascota, ¿verdad?

 **Castiel:** Un gato.

 **Dean:** _(se ríe)_ Es por eso que usas los nombres de sus mascotas. Oh, Cas, eso es adorable.

 **Castiel:** Soy un hombre adulto, no hay nada adorable en mí.

 **Dean:** Te sorprendería.

 **Castiel:** Oh eres alguien para hablar, ¿no es así? ¿Has visto como te quedas dormido sobre tu hombro mientras meditas?

 **Dean:** ¡Eso no es para nada adorable! Además tú usas esas calcetas con dibujos de abejas todo el tiempo.

 **Castiel:** _(abre la boca)_ ¿Sí? Pues tú tienes esas ridículas pecas por toda tu cara.

 **Dean:** ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con el tema?

 **Castiel:** ¡Claro que sí!

 **Garth:** Eh, chicos…

 **Dean:** Garth, ¿tú dirías que babear dormido mientras meditas es adorable?

 **Garth:** Yo creo qu—

 **Castiel:** Dile a Dean que las calcetas con dibujos de abejas no son—

 **Garth:** ¿Están peleando por ver quién es más adorable?

 **Castiel:** _(cierra la boca de golpe)._

 **Dean:** _(abre la boca pero también la cierra de inmediato)._

 **Garth:** _(sonríe levemente)_ Bueno si es así debo admitir que ambos son igualmente adorables. En realidad… Me recuerdan un poco a las discusiones que tenía con Jolene.

 **Dean:** Jolene tu vaca.

 **Castiel:** Gracias por las sillas, Garth. Si quieres puedes esperar dentro de casa, nosotros estaremos aquí.

 **Garth:** De acuerdo.

//

Mientras Castiel estaba dentro de la casa ayudando a Garth con un pastel Dean se quedó haciendo guardia junto al maizal así que aprovecha para llamar a Sam, desahogarse con su hermano.

 **Dean:** ¿Puedes creer a Cas? ¿En serio? Menciona eso cuando yo previamente he dicho que se ve adorable.

 **Sam:** Dean, no creo que ninguno haya tenido un buen argumento.

 **Dean:** Increíble, no vas a apoyar a tu propio hermano. Solo digo, si alguien va a ser el adorable entre nosotros dos va a ser él.

 **Sam:** ¿Por qué siquiera estamos hablando de esto? No me interesa sus _peleas_ —

 **Dean:** Eh, espera, por qué dices peleas de esa manera—

 **Castiel:** _(llega e interrumpe)_ No sabía que estabas hablando con Sam.

 **Sam:** Hola, Cas.

 **Castiel:** ¿Dean ya te actualizó?

 **Sam:** _(se ríe)_ Algo así.

 **Dean:** Seguramente estaremos aquí un buen rato, han pasado dos horas y aún no hay rastro de la vaca.

 **Castiel:** _(toma asiento en la silla al lado de Dean)_ Confío en que Jolene va a volver.

 **Dean:** Pero va a volver con un comportamiento extraño, algo así como dar leche rosa o arcoíris.

 **Castiel:** No seas irrespetuoso.

 **Sam:** Chicos, me gustaría quedarme y soportar sus discusiones toda la tarde pero tengo cosas que hacer.

 **Dean:** De acuerdo, hasta luego.

Cuelga la llamada.

 **Dean:** ¿Y el pastel?

 **Castiel:** Ya casi está listo.

 **Dean:** Genial, tengo hambre. No es pay pero hará el trabajo.

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos)._

//

Garth había sido extra amable por lo que les preparó comida además del pastel, les prestó una pequeña mesa donde pusieron su comida y una jarra de limonada.

 **Dean:** Moría de hambre.

 **Castiel:** _(dice sin mirarlo, observando la pantalla del celular)_ ¿Existe alguna ocasión en que no estés muriendo de hambre?

 **Dean:** Casi nunca.

 **Castiel:** _(sigue escribiendo mensajes, apenas comiendo)_ Ajá.

 **Dean:** _(nota lo distraído que Castiel está en su celular)_ ¿Qué haces?

 **Castiel:** _(sube la mirada y deja de lado el celular sobre la mesa)_ ¿Comiendo?

 **Dean:** _(asiente sin ganas)_ Puedo verlo.

 **Castiel:** _(su celular suena con varias notificaciones y lo vuelve a tomar)._

 **Dean:** ¿Por qué estás siendo tan solicitado?

 **Castiel:** Siempre lo soy.

 **Dean:** Estos últimos días he considerado la idea de que no tienes un celular pero ahora no dejas de recibir mensajes. ¿Con quién hablas?

 **Castiel:** Con Sam.

 **Dean:** _(sorprendido)_ ¿Sam, mi hermano?

 **Castiel:** _(asiente, sumido en los mensajes de texto)._

 **Dean:** ¿Tienes su número? ¿De qué tanto hablan?

 **Castiel:** _(lo mira sin mucha expresión)_ Cosas.

 **Dean:** _(frunce el ceño)_ Deja el misterio.

 **Castiel:** _(se ríe)_ Me está contando de tu miedo a las serpientes.

 **Dean:** ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto… ¡Y si lo fuera sería totalmente normal! Son letales.

 **Castiel:** _(se burla y continua en su celular)_ Lo que digas.

 **Dean:** Suficiente. Deja el celular, es hora de comer, respeta la comida.

 **Castiel:** _(suspira pero acepta, molesto y dispuesto a molestar al otro)_ ¿Si sabes que esas son albóndigas vegetarianas, verdad?

 **Dean:** _(hace una mueca de disgusto)_ ¿¡Qué!?

 **Castiel:** _(sonríe triunfante)._

 **Dean:** _(se resigna)_ No hablaremos de esto a nadie.

 **Castiel:** _(vuelve a tomar el celular)_ Le tengo que contar a Sam.

//

Llega la noche, Dean y Castiel se encuentran cansados, se ponen de pie y comienza a caminar un poco para estirar las piernas.

 **Dean:** _(se detiene y mira hacia el cielo donde las estrellas comienzan a hacer aparición)_ ¿Crees que haya vida fuera de este mundo?

 **Castiel:** De nuevo con eso, Dean—

 **Dean:** No, no. No lo digo por la NASA, me refiero a lo que tú piensas.

 **Castiel:** Lo que yo pienso ya está influenciado por mi trabajo.

 **Dean:** Pero cuando decidiste estudiar astronomía seguramente estabas lleno de teorías, ¿no?

 **Castiel:** _(asiente, mirando al cielo también)_ Claro… Creo que tan solo el universo conocido es bastante extenso. Nuestra existencia, la existencia humana… Somos meramente un “accidente” en el cosmos, uno demasiado perfecto y complejo. Nuestro origen fue una coincidencia que se ve muy bien organizada, así que, no puedo descartar vida allá afuera.

Cuando Castiel baja la mirada se da cuenta de que Dean ya no está mirando el cielo, sino a él.

 **Dean:** _(le sonríe y asiente)_ Estaba pensando en agregar a Dua Lipa en nuestra playlist.

 **Castiel:** Ya tenemos a Taylor Swift.

 **Dean:** Totalmente diferente, la voy a agregar.

//

Cerca de la media noche todavía seguían al lado del maizal.

 **Dean:** Voy a agregar Cowboy take me away a la playlist.

 **Castiel:** No eres un vaquero, Dean.

 **Dean:** ¿Quién dice?

 **Castiel:** Yo… Tu hermano… Todos.

 **Dean:** (rodó los ojos) Pocas pruebas.

 **Castiel:** Si eres un vaquero, ¿por qué no estás vestido como vaquero?

 **Dean:** Si yo estuviera vestido como un vaquero no podría evitar romper corazones en todas partes donde voy.

 **Castiel:** Qué considerado de tu parte.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos.

 **Dean:** ¿Cómo se llama tu gato?

 **Castiel:** Se llama Hércules.

 **Dean:** ¿Cómo la constelación?

 **Castiel:** Como la película de Disney.

Risas.

 **Castiel:** No fue gracioso.

 **Dean:** No me reí.

Se miran mutuamente antes de ponerse de pie en un movimiento rápido. Ambos revisan a su alrededor, las risas no se escuchan por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se escuchan de nuevo, esta vez más lejos de donde se encontraban. Caminan hacia ellas, en silencio y cautelosos.

 **Castiel:** _(observa el arma de Dean)_ ¿En serio, Dean? ¿Un arma? No sabemos qué podemos usar contra ellos.

 **Dean:** _(murmura después de tropezarse)_ Apenas puedo ver.

Y antes de que Castiel le pudiese llamar la atención, todo su alrededor es iluminado por luces brillantes de color blanco, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

 **Dean:** _(masculla)_ ¿Qué carajos—

 **Castiel:** _(se acerca un paso hacia Dean)._

Miran a su alrededor mientras las luces los rodean, causando que cada segundo estén más cerca el uno del otro hasta que sus espaldas chocan, hay risas acompañando el movimiento de las luces.

 **Dean:** _(sonando estresado)_ Estoy por ser abducido por aliens.

 **Castiel:** _(busca a tientas la mano de Dean a su espalda y la sujeta con su propia mano, entrelazando los dedos)._

 **Dean:** _(aferra el agarre de sus manos)._

Repentinamente las luces se detienen a su alrededor y deciden moverse en línea recta al bosque.

 **Castiel:** Se van.

 **Dean:** Debemos seguirles.

De la nada, su camino se ve interrumpido por un cuerpo enorme frente a ellos, Dean choca de golpe contra el animal rebotando al suelo, dejando ir el agarre de la mano con Castiel.

 **Castiel:** _(susurra)_ Es Jolene.

 **Dean:** _(se levanta del suelo, tocándose el esternón)_ Podría ser cualquier vaca.

 **Castiel:** _(le da una mirada cansada)_ Garth me mostró una foto.

 **Dean:** Por supuesto que lo hizo.

La campana de Jolene sonó una vez que se movió a un lado e inmediatamente Garth vino corriendo, cruzando todo el maizal hasta ellos.

 **Garth:** _(con brazos extendidos)_ ¡Jolene! ¡Volviste!

La vaca se mueve para darle la espalda a su dueño.

 **Garth:** _(frunce el ceño)_ ¿Pero qué—

Jolene comienza a caminar en dirección opuesta a Garth.

 **Garth:** _(su rostro se transforma en tristeza pura)_ ¿Jolene?

 **Castiel:** _(observa a Dean, quien está a su lado e hizo sonar su nariz)_ ¿Estás llorando?

 **Dean:** _(parpadea rápidamente para aclarar su mente)_ ¿Qué? ¡No!

 **Castiel:** Lo que digas.

 **Garth:** _(se dirige a ellos)_ Había escuchado que cuando vuelven se comportan extraño pero no creí que fuese a ser tan duro.

 **Castiel:** Lamentamos mucho lo que pasó.

 **Garth:** Al menos ya está de vuelta en casa.

 **Dean:** _(se aclara la garganta)_ Garth, puedes llevarla a su… lugar, y tú puedes volver a descansar. No creo que se vuelva a presentar otro problema.

 **Garth:** _(asiente)_ Trataré de descansar. Gracias por quedarse mientras Jolene volvía.

 **Castiel:** Desafortunadamente no pudimos hacer nada.

 **Garth:** No se preocupen, esto pasa todo el tiempo en este pueblo. Los traje aquí porque escuché que estaban trabajando en el tema.

 **Dean:** Sí pero no hay demasiado con que trabajar.

 **Garth:** De acuerdo. Gracias de todos modos.

 **Castiel:** No hay de qué.

 **Garth:** Buenas noches, chicos.

Garth se llevó a Jolene, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

 **Dean:** _(se agacha hacia el suelo)_ Las huellas.

 **Castiel:** _(asiente)_ Las dejan cuando vuelven también.

 **Dean:** _(suspira)_ ¿Deberíamos seguirles al bosque?

 **Castiel:** Honestamente no creo que hayan dejado un rastro.

 **Dean:** _(estaba de acuerdo)_ Vámonos.

Cuando ya habían avanzado medio maizal, Castiel detectó una luz por el rabillo del ojo pero esta desapareció con brevedad.

 **Castiel:** ¿Viste eso?

 **Dean:** _(ve alrededor)_ ¿Qué?

 **Castiel:** _(sacude la cabeza)_ Quizá las luces me aturdieron hace rato.

 **Dean:** Seguramente.

Caminaron hasta el auto, subieron y comenzaron a conducir, con rumbo al motel. Ambos cansados y rendidos por las exigencias del día. Entrando al pueblo, cuando creían que podían comenzar a relajarse, las risas ya conocidas se hicieron presentes, esta vez tanto Castiel como Dean se dieron cuenta.

 **Dean:** ¿No fue mi imaginación, verdad?

 **Castiel:** Escuché las risas de las luces.

 **Dean:** _(revisa el retrovisor pero no logra visualizar nada)_ ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

 **Castiel:** Quizá nos vienen siguiendo.

 **Dean:** Ah sí, recuerdo que tu novio el profesor pasó algo así.

 **Castiel:** _(frunce el ceño)_ ¿Disculpa?

 **Dean:** _(finge no haber dicho nada)_ ¿No lo recuerdas? Dijo que después de—

 **Castiel:** Claro que recuerdo lo que él dijo, pensé que dijiste algo como que _mi novio_ el profesor.

 **Dean:** Ah… sí, eh… Cuando te fuiste puede que él haya preguntado si estabas disponible. Creo que le gustaste.

 **Castiel:** _(observa hacia el camino frente a ellos pero Dean puede verle frunciendo el ceño)_ No lo mencionaste.

 **Dean:** Lo había olvidado, lo siento.

 **Castiel:** ¿Le diste mi número?

 **Dean:** No… ¿Debí?

 **Castiel:** No lo sé.

 **Dean:** Bueno pues si estas interesado puedes pasar a verlo mañana, ya conoces su horario.

 **Castiel:** _(se burla pero ya no dice nada)._

El resto del camino no vuelven a escuchar o a ver nada relacionado con el caso, bajan del auto y caminan hacia su habitación.

 **Castiel:** Voy a conseguir un café, ¿te traigo uno?

 **Dean:** _(abre la puerta)_ Claro.

 **Castiel:** Ya vuelvo.

Dean entra a la habitación mientras Castiel se dirige a la pequeña cafetería en la recepción, es solo una vieja maquina de café de tienda de autoservicio con una maquina expendedora de galletas al lado.

Castiel coloca el vaso en la maquina, oprime el botón y lo deja ahí funcionando en lo que consigue unas galletas de la maquina expendedora.

 **Castiel:** _(murmura frente a la maquina)_ Por favor, no te tragues mi dinero.

Por fin consigue dos paquetes de galletas, se gira para revisar su café pero la maquina está apagada y su vaso ha desaparecido.

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos)_ Asombroso.

Por muy cansado que esté, Castiel está seguro de haber puesto en función la maquina, de todas maneras lo deja pasar, vuelve a repetir el proceso y no quita la mirada de encima, logra conseguir dos vasos de café. Regresa a la habitación, desde la puerta puede escuchar maldiciones por parte de Dean.

 **Castiel:** _(maniobra para abrir la puerta)_ Dean, estoy seguro de que estas _criaturas_ nos han seguido.

 **Dean:** _(salta en la cama para intentar alcanzar sus zapatos, que están sobre el ventilador del techo, girando con él)_ Sí, no me digas.

 **Castiel:** _(no puede evitar sonreír)_ Te traje un café.

 **Dean:** _(alcanza sus zapatos y se baja de la cama)_ Gracias.

 **Castiel:** _(comienza por quitarse su gabardina y desabotonar su camisa blanca)_ El profesor describió las travesuras y no parece que sean agresivas, podemos sobrevivir.

 **Dean:** Imaginando que en algún momento nos dejarán en paz.

 **Castiel:** _(prueba su café)_ O imaginando que no nos llevarán con ellos.

 **Dean:** No creo que lo hagan.

 **Castiel:** ¿Aún sigues creyendo que son extraterrestres?

 **Dean:** _(se encoge de hombros)_ No descarto las posibilidades.

Terminan sus galletas mientras le envían un reporte del día a Mick, Castiel entra a la ducha y cuando sale Dean entra por su turno.

 **Castiel:** ¿Te espero para meditar?

 **Dean:** _(asiente y cierra la puerta del baño)._

Dentro del baño Dean sufrió de las travesuras, el jabón se movía de lugar y el agua se calentaba demás haciéndolo saltar fuera de la ducha. Y en la habitación Castiel había puesto música tranquila y las pistas eran cambiadas por otras que ni siquiera reconocía.

//

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente sigue tenso.

 **Dean:** _(masculla)_ Muy gracioso.

 **Castiel:** _(se gira para verlo)_ ¿Qué es?

 **Dean:** _(lanza una bola pequeña hacia Castiel que reconoce como un par de calcetines)_ Tu ropa está en mi maleta.

 **Castiel _:_** _(atrapa los calcetines y los guarda en su propio equipaje)._

 **Dean:** Vamos a desayunar, quizá ahí no nos molesten.

Salen del motel y se dirigen a la cafetería. Comienzan a comer, sin darse cuenta que en efecto no estaban siendo objeto de las travesuras.

 **Castiel:** _(observa con cuidado a Dean, que está serio en su lugar, comiendo sin tanta energía como ya se había acostumbrado verle)_ ¿Está bien?

 **Dean:** _(la pregunta le toma por sorpresa)_ Sí, sí. Claro.

 **Castiel:** Es solo que… Has estado atípicamente callado durante esta mañana.

 **Dean:** No pasa nada.

 **Castiel:** Ni siquiera me has preguntado sobre alguna teoría loca.

 **Dean:** Pensé que dijiste que todas son falsas.

 **Castiel:** _(frunce el ceño)_ Pues sí, pero eso te lo dije desde el día uno y tú continuabas preguntando.

 **Dean:** Ya no te preocupes por eso.

 **Castiel:** De acuerdo…

 **Mesera:** Agentes, ¿ya supieron la noticia de hoy?

Al parecer la visita de Castiel y Dean en el pueblo se había esparcido, todos los reconocían.

 **Dean:** No.

 **Castiel:** _(tose antes de hablar)_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **Mesera:** La señora Davis desapareció esta mañana.

 **Castiel:** ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

 **Mesera:** No pasó a recoger su periódico del día y fueron a revisar su casa. No se encontraba en ella. Los policías ya han empezado a buscar alrededor.

 **Castiel:** _(asiente)_ De acuerdo, gracias por informarnos. Nos uniremos a la búsqueda.

 **Dean:** ¿Sí?

 **Castiel:** Definitivamente.

La mesera se aleja y ellos se retiran.

 **Castiel:** Llamaré a Sam.

 **Dean:** ¿Para qué? Seguramente aun no sabe nada.

 **Castiel:** _(hace rodar sus ojos y hace la llamada)_ Hola, Sam.

 **Sam:** Hey, Cas. ¿Cómo siguen las travesuras?

 **Dean:** _(resopla, entrando al auto)._

 **Castiel:** Han empeorado, al menos para Dean. ¿Recuerdas a la señora Davis? Ha desaparecido esta mañana.

 **Sam:** Eso es nuevo, una persona desaparecida.

 **Castiel:** Sí, ya han empezado a buscarla y nos uniremos a ellos.

 **Sam:** Yo creo que tendrán que hacer otra vigilancia.

 **Castiel:** En efecto.

 **Sam:** ¿Dean no está contigo? ¿Por qué no escucho su molesta voz?

 **Castiel:** Sí. Ha estado muy serio esta mañana.

 **Dean:** Eso no es cierto.

 **Sam:** _(confirma)_ Suena serio.

 **Castiel:** Ya le pregunté qué ocurre pero me ha mentido.

 **Dean:** Primero que nada, estoy justo aquí, chicos. Segundo, no te mentí, no me ocurre nada.

 **Sam:** Algo le ocurre.

 **Dean:** _(resopla frustrado)._

 **Castiel:** Sam, te llamamos después.

 **Sam:** Tengan cuidado.

//

Ahora Castiel y Dean pasan el rato caminando por los alrededores del pueblo, haciendo descansos para sentarse en el césped. Dean aún preocupando a Castiel, sin bromas, sin burlas, sin preguntas ilógicas. Incluso cuando Castiel sugirió una canción de AC/DC no logró despertar la emoción en Dean.

 **Castiel:** _(observa la hora, ya era la tarde)_ ¿Crees que las criaturas nos sigan aún? Ya no han atentado contra mí.

 **Dean:** Yo he atado mis agujetas al menos quinientas veces.

 **Castiel:** Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no te dejan en paz.

 **Dean:** _(se encoge de hombros)_ Supongo que me prefieren.

 **Castiel:** _(se detiene y se cruza de brazos)_ Dean, claramente estás siendo afectado por ellos.

 **Dean:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **Castiel:** Estás actuando como Jolene.

 **Dean:** ¿Estoy actuando como una vaca?

 **Castiel:** Como una vaca indiferente.

 **Dean:** _(abre la boca para decir algo pero se detiene, con el ceño fruncido)_ Creo… Creo que tienes razón.

 **Castiel:** Pues detente.

 **Dean:** No es como que tenga opción, no puedo simplemente detenerlo.

 **Castiel:** Tenemos que encontrar una solución.

 **Dean:** Primero tenemos que encontrar a esa señora.

 **Castiel:** _(a unos cuantos pasos observa el bosque)_ Deberíamos entrar ahí.

 **Dean:** _(hace una mueca)_ No sé si deberíamos pero confío en tu criterio. Lo único en que yo estoy pensando es en acurrucarme a dormir.

 **Castiel:** Podrás acurrucarte a dormir cuando resolvamos esto.

Ambos caminan dentro del bosque, Dean evita quejarse de la humedad del sitio pero Castiel nota la incomodidad, no quiere que le parezca gracioso porque obviamente Dean no está siendo él mismo pero no puede evitarlo.

//

Caminan por horas, sin alejarse demasiado, solo alrededor del pueblo, pronto llega la noche, y claramente Dean reacciona, no con quejas pero Castiel se da cuenta de que se ve nervioso.

 **Castiel:** ¿Estás bien? ¿Tú… Tienes miedo?

 **Dean:** _(le observa con ojos abiertos pero lucha)_ No, es solo que, ya es tarde y la señora Davis aún no regresa.

 **Castiel:** De verdad espero que vuelva.

 **Dean:** Quizá debamos volver al motel.

Castiel habría aceptado solo para evitarle la molestia a Dean, la tranquilidad de su charla es interrumpida por el celular de Dean.

 **Dean:** Es de la estación de policía.

Contesta.

 **Dean:** ¿Hola?

 **Oficial:** Agente, escuchamos que se también han estado buscando a la señora Davis.

 **Dean:** Correcto. Estamos en el tenebroso bosque.

 **Oficial:** Pueden volver al pueblo, la señora Davis ya está en su hogar.

 **Castiel:** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

 **Oficial:** La encontramos hace una hora, cerca de la carretera, lucía extraviada y la llevamos a casa.

 **Castiel:** ¿Cómo se encuentra?

 **Oficial:** Como dije, se veía tan extraviada como nosotros la creíamos, también se veía asustada.

 **Dean:** _(murmura)_ Somos dos.

 **Castiel:** Oficial, ¿podemos visitar a la señora Davis?

 **Oficial:** Seguro, solo no la abrumen.

 **Castiel:** Seremos cuidadosos. Gracias, oficial.

 **Oficial:** Cuenten con ello.

La llamada se cuelga.

 **Dean:** Por favor dime que ya nos iremos de este lugar.

 **Castiel:** Sí, Dean.

Regresan al auto y conducen rápido a la casa de la señora Davis. Informando a Sam lo que ocurre. Las luces aún están encendidas, bajan del auto y llaman a la puerta. Nadie responde. Hecho que no es nuevo pero Dean no está haciendo un escándalo por ello esta vez.

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos y saca un broche de su bolsillo, comienza a trabajar el seguro de la puerta)._

 **Dean:** La señora acaba de sufrir un evento traumático y ahora nosotros venimos a allanar su morada.

 **Castiel:** _(sigue girando el broche)_ Tú lo habrías hecho.

 **Dean:** Parece que estas noches de meditación me han servido, voy a renovarme.

 **Castiel:** ¿No pudiste esperar a que acabáramos el caso?

 **Dean:** Nunca es tarde.

 **Castiel:** _(logra quitar el seguro, abre la puerta y entran con pasos tranquilos)_ Concéntrate.

Ambos entran a la sala de estar, la señora Davis está sentada en el sillón, mirando su televisión, los escucha entrar pero no levanta la vista. No está nada impresionada por su presencia.

 **Castiel:** ¿Señora Davis?

 **Dean:** _(la observa con atención, está inmóvil en su sillón)_ ¿Está muerta?

 **Castiel:** _(lo mira con cansancio)_ Me da gusto saber que al menos sigues siendo insensible.

 **Dean:** De nada.

 **Castiel:** _(decide ya no prestarle atención a su compañero y se acerca a la señora)_ ¿Hola? Señora Davis—

El celular de Castiel suena en su bolsillo.

 **Castiel:** ¿Sam?

 **Sam:** Cas, creo que ya encontré de lo que se trata el caso.

 **Castiel:** _(se siente aliviado)_ Asombroso. Eso es genial porque la señora Davis luce peor, igual Dean.

 **Dean:** Mentira.

 **Sam:** ¿Siguen empeorando? De acuerdo, creo saber lo qué está pasando, si estoy en lo correcto deberás realizar rituales a cada uno para revertir los efectos.

 **Castiel:** ¿Qué es lo que encontraste?

 **Sam:** Pues no pude encontrar nada en la biblioteca de la organización, ni en las leyendas estadounidenses así que tuve que extender los horizontes de la investigación. Encontré mitología de origen mexicano donde hablan sobre seres que provienen de la naturaleza, físicamente suelen ser pequeños y son muy traviesos.

 **Castiel:** Bueno, no se escuchan tan terribles.

 **Sam:** Yo creo que sí pueden serlo. Porque sus travesuras tienen consecuencias, se supone que su objetivo es ahuyentar el _tonalli_ de las personas.

 **Dean:** ¿Qué demonios es eso?

 **Sam:** No hay una definición clara pero por lo que entiendo se trata del alma, o algo muy cercano a ella. Conforme a sus travesuras siguen, el estado de la persona empeora porque se supone que su alma está abandonando su cuerpo.

 **Castiel:** Es más grave de lo que creí.

 **Sam:** Así es.

 **Dean:** Muy bien pero, ¿qué hay de los animales desaparecidos?

 **Sam:** Supongo que tratan distinto a los animales que a las personas, hay variaciones de las historias. Algunos dicen que estos seres atraen a los niños o animales a ellos para ahuyentar su alma con un susto. Quizá por eso cuando las mascotas vuelven actúan de manera extraña. Ah y también se dice que dejan huellas blancas detrás.

 **Castiel:** Creo que has encontrado a la criatura correcta.

 **Sam:** Sí… Y el ritual es realmente fácil a menos que ya sea demasiado tarde.

 **Castiel:** _(suspira)_ La señora Davis apenas se mueve.

 **Sam:** No podemos perder la esperanza.

 **Castiel:** ¿Qué necesito para el ritual?

 **Sam:** Primero debes asegurarte de que el lugar esté cálido.

 **Dean:** _(se ríe sin gracia)_ ¿Qué? ¿El alma debe calentarse?

 **Sam:** De hecho, sí. Así que enciendan la chimenea o lo que sea.

 **Dean:** Puedo hacer eso.

 **Sam:** También necesitan poner música calmada.

 **Dean:** _(hace una mueca de disgusto)_ ¿Qué?

 **Sam:** Les explicaría cada parte del ritual si no estuviéramos contra reloj. Solo háganlo.

 **Castiel:** _(busca en su celular)_ Listo… Creo.

 **Sam:** Consigan agua bendita.

 **Dean:** En el auto.

Dean va por ella.

 **Sam:** Y necesitan un huevo.

 **Castiel:** _(va a la cocina, cuando vuelve Dean ya ha vuelto también)_ Listo.

 **Sam:** Cas, espero que sepas el credo.

 **Castiel:** Sí…

 **Sam:** Bien, tendrás que _limpiar-curar_ a la señora David con ese huevo mientras Dean lanza agua bendita alrededor de ella.

 **Castiel:** Genial.

 **Sam:** ¿Sabes cómo—

 **Castiel:** Sí, Sam, sí sé hacerlo.

 **Sam:** De acuerdo. Adelante.

Tal como Sam había indicado, Castiel comenzó a rezar mientras Dean giraba a su alrededor, lanzando agua bendita. Para el final del rezo la señora Davis había cerrado sus ojos.

 **Castiel:** Sam, la señora se durmió.

 **Dean:** Fue tu voz rezando, Cas, yo también estoy apunto de dormirme.

 **Sam:** Cas, consigue un vaso con agua, rompe el huevo y vacíalo en el agua.

Castiel va a la cocina de nuevo, siguiendo instrucciones, vuelve con el vaso a la sala de estar, rompe el cascarón y lo vacía en el agua. Dean hace un sonido de asco.

La señora realizó una inhalación muy profunda y una exhalación ruidosa, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

 **Castiel:** ¿Señora Davis?

 **Señora:** _(observa aún sorprendida)_ ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

 **Castiel:** ¿Cómo se siente?

 **Señora:** ¿Qué cómo me siento? ¡Renovada! ¿Cómo lo lograron? He estado sin energía por un año, luego hoy esas ¡cosas! Me llevaron nuevamente, para terminar el trabajo seguramente. No me podía mover.

 **Dean:** _(alza las cejas)_ Qué suerte.

 **Señora:** _(observa a Dean)_ ¿Él pasa por lo mismo?

 **Castiel:** Sí.

 **Señora:** Bueno ¿y qué esperas? Cúralo como a mí.

 **Sam:** Cas, tienes que llevar a Dean a otro lugar para curarlo.

 **Castiel:** Iremos al motel.

 **Dean:** _(sin esperarlo camina a la salida)._

 **Castiel:** Señora Davis, nos tenemos que retirar. Lamento haber entrado a su casa sin permiso.

 **Señora:** _(mueve la mano con desdén)_ Sí, date prisa. Vayan. Muchas gracias, no sé qué habría pasado de no haber detenido esta condición.

 **Castiel:** ¿Cree que pueda darme otro huevo?

 **Señora:** Adelante.

//

La señora se vuelve a despedir en la puerta, observando a los chicos marcharse en el auto.

 **Sam:** _(aun en la llamada)_ Voy a colgar pero me avisas una vez que terminen.

 **Castiel:** De acuerdo.

Cuelga justo cuando estacionan en el motel, van a la habitación y suben la temperatura del clima del lugar. Castiel prepara todo nuevamente.

 **Castiel:** Tendrás que lanzar el agua bendita tú mismo.

 **Dean:** _(toma asiento en la orilla de la cama)_ Bien.

 **Castiel:** _(se acerca hasta que está frente a Dean)_ Trataré de no dormirte.

 **Dean:** Ni de sonar gracioso.

 **Castiel:** _(le golpea el hombro suavemente)_ Y tú trata de quedarte callado.

Comienza a rezar mientras pasa el huevo por el cuerpo de Dean. Al final, por más que Dean luche por permanecer con los ojos abiertos, sus esfuerzos son en vano, se duerme como si hubiesen estado meditando.

Cas rompe el huevo en el vaso y Dean despierta bruscamente.

 **Dean:** _(parpadea un par de veces y luego comienza a sonreír)._

 **Castiel:** Puedo ver que ya—

 **Dean:** _(comienza a reír a carcajadas y lucha para hablar)_ Se escucha muy gracioso.

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos pero no puede evitar sonreír)_ Tienes treinta segundos curado y ya me arrepentí.

 **Dean:** _(trata de calmar su risa)_ Ya, ya. De acuerdo.

 **Castiel:** ¿Entonces ya te sientes normal?

 **Dean:** _(asiente)_ Oh Dios, fue horrible no sentir la constante necesidad de hacerte enojar.

 **Castiel:** Así que lo haces a propósito.

 **Dean:** _(finge inocencia)_ Es divertido.

 **Castiel:** _(comienza a alejarse)_ Lo que sea.

 **Dean:** _(lo detiene al sujetar su mano)_ Gracias, Cas.

 **Castiel:** _(sacude la cabeza pero no suelta la mano de Dean)_ Para eso era trabajo en equipo.

 **Dean:** _(tira de él suavemente para estar cerca de nuevo)_ Deberías ser mejor compañero de equipo y contarme algún secreto de la NASA. Aunque sea uno no tan impresionante, algo de la oficina, por lo menos.

 **Castiel:** _(finge considerarlo)_ Todo es confidencial.

 **Dean:** ¿Hasta para mí? Pensé que ya éramos amigos.

 **Castiel:** Todo es confidencial, hasta para los amigos.

 **Dean:** ¿Qué tal para un novio? ¿Mantendrías cosas secretas hasta para un novio?

 **Castiel:** _(ladea la cabeza)_ Tendría que pensarlo. Creo que en una relación no debería haber secretos… Pero amo mi trabajo y contarle los secretos pondría en peligro mi puesto en la NASA y su vida.

 **Dean:** _(sonríe, solo observando el rostro de Castiel)_ Sigo creyendo que es increíble que trabajes en la NASA.

 **Castiel:** _(se ríe)_ Tenemos que reportar nuestros avances a Mick.

 **Dean:** Y avisarle a Sam que ya estoy curado.

 **Castiel:** _(toca la nariz de Dean con la punta del dedo índice)_ Yo hago el reporte y tú llamas a Sam.

 **Dean:** _(hace un puchero)_ Bieeen.

Sam contesta la llamada rápidamente.

 **Sam:** ¿Ya eres tú de nuevo?

 **Dean:** Creo que incluso he vuelto mejorado, ¿verdad, Cas?

 **Castiel:** Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

 **Dean:** Al final del reporte dile a Mick que soy mejor cazando que él.

 **Sam:** Sí eres tú.

 **Dean:** Les di un descanso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

 **Sam:** No. Para nada. Pasamos el tiempo investigando cómo devolverte a la normalidad.

 **Dean:** Gracias por eso.

 **Sam:** Creo que aún no terminan el trabajo, chicos. Es decir, ya saben cómo evitar que el alma abandone el cuerpo y cómo ahuyentar el peligro de estas criaturas sin embargo aún no sabemos cómo detenerlos de que sigan capturando mascotas. O personas.

 **Castiel:** Mañana investigaremos eso, debe ser fácil porque al menos ahora sabemos qué son.

 **Sam:** Les enviaré mis fuentes de información para que puedan seguir indagando.

 **Dean:** Gracias, Sam. Ya puedes ir a dormir, mi alma ya no está en peligro.

 **Sam:** Buenas noches, chicos.

 **Castiel:** Descansa, Sam.

Dean cuelga la llamada.

 **Dean:** Me iré a duchar.

 **Castiel:** Mientras tanto yo acabo el reporte.

 **Dean:** Bien porque falta nuestra meditación.

//

Como primera tarea en la mañana Castiel y Dean se dirigen a su cafetería favorita en el pueblo, Castiel permite a Dean ordenar una hamburguesa con queso extra.

 **Dean:** Extraño vivir en mi antiguo planeta.

 **Castiel:** _(lentamente, levanta la mirada hacia Dean, curioso)_ ¿Disculpa?

 **Dean:** _(suspira, triste)_ Extraño mi vida antes de venir a la Tierra.

 **Castiel:** ¿Me estás diciendo que vienes de otro planeta?

 **Dean:** Sí, ¿no revisaste mi expediente?

 **Castiel:** Creo que no añadieron ese dato.

 **Dean:** Son descuidados.

 **Castiel:** ¿De qué planeta vienes?

 **Dean:** _(se encuentra rápidamente, en aprietos)_ De Júpiter.

 **Castiel:** Lindo planeta.

 **Dean:** Extraño sus… Anillos.

 **Castiel:** Dean, el planeta con anillos es Saturno.

 **Dean:** ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya fuiste?

 **Castiel:** Todo el mundo lo sabe.

 **Dean:** De acuerdo, te mentí, no vengo de otro planeta.

 **Castiel:** Casi lograbas convencerme.

 **Dean:** ¿En serio?

 **Castiel:** Absolutamente no.

 **Dean:** ¿Qué falló?

 **Castiel:** No hay vida en Júpiter, o Saturno. Y si hubiera no creo que sus formas de vida se vistieran como leñadores.

 **Dean:** _(abre los ojos ofendido)_ Bueno ahora solo estás siendo grosero.

 **Castiel:** _(se ríe)_ Me disculpo.

 **Dean:** Te costará un secreto de la NASA.

 **Castiel:** Yo.

 **Dean:** ¿Eh?

 **Castiel:** Yo soy un secreto de la NASA. Nadie sabe que hay conexión entre Men of letters y la NASA.

 **Dean:** Eso es trampa. Y aburrido.

 **Castiel:** ¿Me estás llamando aburrido?

 **Dean:** Solo cuando te comparas con vida extraterrestre.

 **Castiel:** Con algo que no existe.

 **Dean:** Sí existe.

//

Después se dirigen a la biblioteca local, sin ningún motivo especifico referido a su investigación, solo queriendo cambiar del ambiente húmedo de su habitación en el motel. La biblioteca está casi vacía mientras están ahí.

 **Dean:** No entiendo muchas cosas de estas fuentes de información que envió Sam.

 **Castiel:** Yo sí.

 **Dean:** _(resopla)_ Presumido.

 **Castiel:** Deberíamos curar a Lady Bigotes y Jolene.

 **Dean:** No sé.

 **Castiel:** _(frunce el ceño)_ ¿Solo tú mereces ser curado?

 **Dean:** De acuerdo, una vez que averigüemos cómo detener estas cosas, curamos a la gata y la vaca.

 **Castiel:** _(sonríe satisfecho)_ Gracias.

 **Dean:** Por lo que veo… Nuestra criatura es una especie de duende.

 **Castiel:** Sí.

 **Dean:** _(anota los requerimientos en un post-it)_ Ya encontré un ritual.

 **Castiel:** ¿Es difícil?

 **Dean:** No realmente. Visitaremos a Jane, Garth y la señora Davis. Les ayudaremos a realizar el ritual y les pediremos que corran la voz para que todos en el pueblo hagan el ritual.

 **Castiel:** ¿Es todo lo que podemos hacer? ¿No los podemos alejar del pueblo?

 **Dean:** _(niega con la cabeza)_ Viven en el bosque, protegen la naturaleza, que se queden ahí. Aquí dice que es posible convivir con ellos sin afectaciones.

 **Castiel:** _(oculta una sonrisa alegre)_ Bien, empecemos.

Como lo planearon, les toma todo el día visitar a Jane, la señora Davis y Garth, a cada uno les pidieron navajas brillantes, avena y también les pidieron que se pusieran la ropa al revés durante el día. Además, practicaron el ritual de curación en la vaca de Garth y la gata de Jane. Ni la señora Davis ni Jane cuestionaron a los agentes del FBI practicando rituales, solo Garth.

 **Garth:** ¿Son cazadores?

 **Dean:** Yo sí.

 **Castiel:** Yo no.

 **Garth:** Genial.

Afortunadamente el alma de Lady Bigotes y Jolene se pudo restaurar. Castiel y Dean regresaron al motel cuando la noche comenzaba a llegar, cansados del largo día.

 **Castiel:** Enviaré el reporte.

 **Dean:** Debería conseguir comida.

 **Castiel:** _(corrige)_ Hamburguesas.

 **Dean:** Aprendes rápido.

 **Castiel:** Tengo hambre.

 **Dean:** _(ríe y camina a la salida)_ Bien, voy, voy.

Castiel escribe el reporte y llena un formato para agregar la información de la nueva especie descubierta, Dean tarda media hora en volver, cuando entra a la habitación Castiel va saliendo de la ducha.

 **Castiel:** Trajiste cerveza.

 **Dean:** _(explica)_ Para celebrar.

 **Castiel:** No sé si deberíamos.

 **Dean:** ¿De qué hablas? Definitivamente deberíamos.

 **Castiel:** _(se acerca a la hamburguesa primero)_ Nada profesional.

 **Dean:** ¿Quieres ser feliz o quieres ser profesional?

 **Castiel:** Ambos.

 **Dean:** Ambicioso. Me gusta.

 **Castiel:** _(le sonríe y comienza a comer)._

 **Dean:** _(destapa una cerveza para cada quien)_ Aquí tienes. Hay que brindar.

 **Castiel:** ¿Ah sí?

 **Dean:** Brindemos por este trabajo en equipo.

 **Castiel:** En el cual, por cierto, no querías participar.

 **Dean:** Pero participé, ¿o no?

 **Castiel:** Supongo.

 **Dean:** _(prueba su hamburguesa)_ Lo hiciste bien para ser un novato.

 **Castiel:** Tú pudiste hacerlo mejor, no voy a mentir.

 **Dean:** Estaba ocupado, mi alma estaba huyendo de mi cuerpo.

 **Castiel:** No la culpo.

 **Dean:** ¡¿Disculpa?!

 **Castiel:** _(se ríe con ganas)_ Que no la culpo por querer huir de ahí.

 **Dean:** La osadía. Cas, no hay nada mejor que mi cuerpo, lo aprenderás con el tiempo.

 **Castiel:** _(su risa se calma debido al sonrojo y se oculta detrás de la botella de cerveza)._

 **Dean:** _(está orgulloso de sí mismo pero cambia el tema)_ ¿Sam te ha llamado?

 **Castiel:** _(asiente)_ Colgó rápido, está estudiando.

 **Dean:** También participó en el caso.

 **Castiel:** Es bueno cazando.

 **Dean:** Sí… Creo que nuestro padre hizo un buen trabajo preparándonos para ser buenos cazadores.

 **Castiel:** Aunque el entrenamiento a temprana edad estuvo un poco de más, ¿no?

 **Dean:** Las circunstancias lo requirieron.

 **Castiel:** _(asiente pero no está convencido)._

 **Dean:** ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

 **Castiel:** Sí, tres.

 **Dean:** ¿A qué se dedican?

 **Castiel:** Los tres trabajan para Men of letters.

 **Dean:** ¿También siendo conexiones secretas en la NASA o algo así?

 **Castiel:** Solo Anna, en el Vaticano.

 **Dean:** Genial.

Para media noche ambos ya se encontraban borrachos, se recuestan en el suelo con cuidado, sus cabezas cerca una de la otra, casi chocando. Miran el techo con la misma atención con la que mirarían el cielo estrellado.

 **Dean:** ¿Qué es tu parte favorita de trabajar en la NASA?

 **Castiel:** Tienen un sistema observatorio asombroso… Y los dulces de la recepción. ¿Cuál es tu parte favorita de ser cazador?

 **Dean:** _(lo reflexiona un minuto)_ Ayudar… Ayudar a Lady Bigotes y Jolene.

 **Castiel:** _(ríe suavemente, girando la cabeza para observar el perfil de Dean)_ Oh por Dios, Dean.

 **Dean:** _(se asusta)_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

 **Castiel:** _(acerca su rostro un poco más hacia el de Dean, hipa)_ Tus pecas no están.

 **Dean:** _(se sienta de golpe)_ ¿¡No están!?

 **Castiel:** _(también se sienta)_ ¡Desaparecieron! ¿Dónde las dejaste?

 **Dean:** _(su rostro se contorsiona con la tristeza borracha)_ Cas, no puedo perder mis pecas.

 **Castiel:** Eran tan bonitas.

 **Dean:** _(recarga su frente en el hombro de Castiel)_ ¿Me las robaron los aliens?

 **Castiel:** _(acaricia el cabello de Dean)_ No eran aliens.

 **Dean:** ¿Entonces dónde están mis pecas?

 **Castiel:** _(busca y sujeta la barbilla de Dean para levantar su rostro y poder verlo bien)_ Déjame ver.

 **Dean:** _(se deja manejar)_ ¿De verdad no están ahí?

 **Castiel:** _(pierde el enfoque en las pecas de la nariz de Dean y ahora observa directo a sus ojos)_ Creo que aún están ahí.

 **Dean:** _(se relaja y justo cuando se iba a mover hacia atrás Castiel sujeta su nuca para que permanezca en su lugar)_ ¿Siguen desaparecidas?

 **Castiel:** _(niega con la cabeza, se inclina aún más hasta que sus labios tocan el puente de la nariz de Dean y susurra)_ Ahí están.

 **Dean:** _(cierra los ojos ante el tacto)_ ¿Solo ahí?

 **Castiel:** _(ahora besa cada una de sus mejillas, cerca de los parpados)_ Y aquí.

 **Dean:** _(suspira, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados)._

 **Castiel:** _(mueve su mano para que su pulgar toque suavemente el pómulo izquierdo de Dean, se ríe y se deja caer al suelo nuevamente)_ No tienes sentido de la lógica, Dean.

 **Dean:** _(le imita)_ ¿Yo?

 **Castiel:** Voy a dormir.

 **Dean:** _(lo observa cerrar los ojos hacia el techo)_ Es temprano.

 **Castiel:** Duerme tú también.

Cinco minutos después ambos tienen una respiración calmada y han caído dormidos, ahí, en el suelo de su habitación de motel, rodeados de las botellas de cerveza que habían vaciado.

//

**Dean:** ¡Apaga eso!

 **Castiel:** ¡Podría hacerlo si encontrara tu celular!

 **Dean:** _(gruñe, se pone de pie y trata de caminar)_ Oh no, no.

 **Castiel:** _(busca entre la ropa en sus camas)_ ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

 **Dean:** _(se cubre los oídos y también comienza a buscar)_ ¡Debe estar en mi chaqueta!

 **Castiel:** _(corre por ella, busca en los bolsillos y saca el celular)_ ¿Hola?

 **Sam:** ¿Cas? ¿Dónde está Dean?

 **Dean:** _(solo se desploma en una de las sillas)_ Estoy muerto.

 **Castiel:** No podíamos encontrar el celular.

 **Sam:** _(crea un silencio)_ ¿De acuerdo? Eh, ¿ustedes… Hicieron algo interesante anoche? ¿O?

 **Castiel:** ¡No! No… Es que Dean—

 **Dean:** _(grita)_ ¿Qué quieres, Sam?

 **Sam:** Dean, todos los han intentado contactar desde hace una hora.

 **Castiel:** ¿Qué necesitan?

 **Sam:** Los quieren de vuelta en las oficinas, su trabajo terminó.

 **Dean:** _(deja salir otro gruñido)_ ¿Y no pueden esperar?

 **Sam:** Ya sabes como son.

 **Castiel:** _(viendo también su celular)_ Ya le respondí a Mick.

 **Sam:** Está bien, empaquen y salgan.

Castiel cuelga la llamada y se desploma sobre la cama.

 **Castiel:** No debimos dormir en el suelo.

 **Dean:** _(se pone de pie para comenzar a lanzar cosas en su bolso de viaje)_ Andando, Cas.

 **Castiel:** (resopla pero obedece, buscando sus cosas en el baño) No conocen la paciencia.

 **Dean:** _(murmura estar de acuerdo)._

 **Castiel:** No puedo encontrar mis calcetines blancos.

 **Dean:** _(finge)_ ¿Tienen abejas?

 **Castiel:** Sabes que sí.

 **Dean:** ¿No los dejaste en el baño?

 **Castiel:** No, ya revisé.

 **Dean:** Tendrás que olvidarlos, tenemos prisa.

 **Castiel:** _(gruñe)_ Bien.

//

Logran salir del motel en diez minutos, Castiel quejándose del robo de un par de calcetines, Dean deseando haberse dado una ducha en algún punto de la noche, lo único que había conseguido había sido cepillarse los dientes antes de salir. Comienzan su viaje a una velocidad decente, yendo rápido pero Castiel no va a reclamar, a Serena le gusta la puntualidad y es inmune a los contratiempos humanos. Después de dos horas de viaje deciden detenerse en una tienda de autoservicio en la que de paso llenarán el tanque de gasolina. Si los van a despedir por tardarse entonces más vale que tengan el estomago lleno.

Ambos entran a la tienda, Castiel va a llenar dos vasos jumbos de café mientras Dean lanza todo lo que puede en una canasta de compras. Dean se reúne con Castiel en la maquina del café. La canasta está mayormente llena de bebidas energizantes, deportivas y sueros.

 **Dean:** No recuerdo que el mundo fuese tan brillante.

 **Castiel:** _(asiente lentamente)_ O tan… Ruidoso.

 **Dean:** _(alcanza una de las gafas de sol en el estante a su lado, se las pone y se observa en el espejo)_ No puedo creer que me convencieras de beber anoche.

 **Castiel:** _(acepta un par de gafas de sol que Dean le da y se las prueba)_ ¿En serio?

 **Dean:** _(se encoge de hombros)_ Eres muy persuasivo.

 **Castiel:** _(lo reta con la mirada cubierta por las gafas oscuras_ ) Y tú eres insufrible.

 **Dean:** _(se toca el costado de su cabeza, soportando el dolor palpitante)_ ¿Cas?

 **Castiel:** _(le da la espalda para poner otro vaso en la maquina del café_ ) ¿Qué? ¿Tienes hambre? Ya lo sé, tú siem—

 **Dean:** ¿Puedo ser tu novio, tu persona especial, tu pareja, tu lo-que-sea?

 **Castiel:** _(se gira sobre si mismo para ver a Dean, retira las gafas oscuras de sus ojos y deja ver su sorpresa. Sorpresa que de inmediato se convierte en una expresión aburrida)_ Dean, no te voy a contar nada sobre aliens, ni teorías de civilizaciones ni—

 **Dean:** ¿Qué? ¡No! No se trata de eso…—Espera, ¿qué dijis—

 **Castiel:** _(regresa a verse sorprendido)_ ¿Lo dices en serio?

 **Dean:** _(sonríe a pesar de que la resaca hace que le duela sentir cualquier sentimiento)_ Claro.

 **Castiel:** _(se vuelve a poner las gafas)_ ¿Seguro que no es solo porque quieres saber los secretos de la NASA?

 **Dean:** Ese es otro asunto. Me di cuenta de que eres una persona asombrosa, y eres muy inteligente, lindo e innegablemente adorable.

 **Castiel:** Eso es agradable de escuchar.

 **Dean:** Además trabajas en la NASA.

 **Castiel:** _(rueda los ojos aunque Dean no lo vea)_ De acuerdo, sí.

 **Dean:** ¿De acuerdo, sí… Quieres estar conmigo?

 **Castiel:** ¿Podemos agregar Canyon moon a la playlist?

 **Dean:** Puede ser el tema principal si con eso logro hacer que me aceptes.

 **Castiel:** Me gusta Space cowboy.

 **Dean:** _(se ríe)_ ¿Puedo besarte?

 **Castiel:** _(se acerca en lugar de responder verbalmente)._

 **Dean:** _(lo sujeta suavemente del cuello para acercarlo y cerrar el espacio entre sus labios)_ Sabes a café.

 **Castiel:** _(lo calla con otro beso, más largo, haciendo suspirar a Dean)._

//

Llegan a las oficinas con rapidez, bajan del auto con prisa, cruzan el estacionamiento corriendo y están impacientes con el movimiento del elevador. Cuando por fin entran a la sala de reuniones después de avisar a la recepcionista, todos los ojos están sobre ellos.

 **Serena:** (les sonríe) Muchachos, han llegado.

 **Castiel:** Lamentamos haber tardado en responder las llamadas.

 **Mick:** _(se burla)_ Seguramente estaban ocupados.

 **Dean:** _(junta las palmas de sus manos una vez)_ Pero ya estamos aquí.

 **Bobby:** Hicieron un buen trabajo, llenaron los espacios en blanco de una especie que apenas conocíamos, que de hecho, creíamos extinta.

 **Dean:** De nada.

 **Ketch:** (señala el borde de la mesa de vidrio) Dean, rectificaste lo invaluable que eres para la organización y Castiel, demostraste estar preparado para más trabajos en campo. Ahí están sus próximos casos, nada urgente ni extremadamente difícil.

Ambos toman la carpeta que tiene su nombre en ella. Curiosos de por qué harían dos carpetas.

 **Castiel:** _(mira con atención la carpeta en sus manos)_ Un caso en Arizona.

 **Dean:** _(frunce el ceño, confundido)_ ¿Qué? ¿En Arizona? ¿Y por qué mi caso es en otro estado? Se equivocaron con la ubica—

 **Mick:** Son diferentes casos. Uno para cada quién.

 **Serena:** Ya no requerimos de un trabajo en equipo para estos casos. No se preocupe, Winchester. Es libre de nuevo.

 **Dean:** En realidad buscábamos trabajar juntos nuevamente.

 **Serena:** Ya no es necesario.

 **Castiel:** Directora, con todo respeto, ¿esto es a propósito?

 **Serena:** _(sorprendida pero guardando su postura)_ ¿Disculpe?

 **Castiel:** _(se aclara la garganta y continúa)_ Pues Dean al inicio del caso, no deseaba trabajar en equipo pero ustedes lo obligaron. Creo que por los reportes diarios se han dado cuenta de que Dean no tuvo problemas con trabajar conmigo y que todo lo realizamos con eficiencia, así que creo, que separarnos lo hacen con el propósito de contradecir al señor Winchester. ¿Es ese su propósito?

 **Serena:** _(endereza su postura)_ Desde luego que no.

 **Castiel:** Entonces creo que el señor Winchester y yo vamos a tomar estos dos casos y los vamos a resolver. Juntos.

 **Mick:** _(deja salir una carcajada)_ Sí, como si eso—

 **Serena:** _(interrumpe)_ De acuerdo.

 **Dean:** _(sorprendido)_ ¿Lo permitirá?

 **Serena:** Adelante. No pierdan tiempo.

Dean se despide de Bobby antes de salir, cierran la puerta y avanzan hacia el elevador.

 **Dean:** _(mira a Castiel a su lado)_ ¡Eso fue impresionante!

 **Castiel:** _(parece sorprendido también, luego asustado)_ Oh Dios mío, acabo de—

 **Dean:** Silencio. ¡Fue increíble, asombroso! Cambio de planes, serás mi esposo.

 **Castiel:** _(se ríe nerviosamente, aún en el shock del momento)_ No puedo creerlo.

 **Dean:** _(toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos)_ Vamos a exorcizar unas cuantas adolescentes.

 **Castiel:** Solo si no me preguntas nada de la NASA

 **Dean:** En tus sueños, Cas.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer :)
> 
> estoy en [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cas-bees)


End file.
